


Hide & Seek

by writingradionoises



Category: Homestuck, Homestuck Next Genoration
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-05-14 08:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 23,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5736817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingradionoises/pseuds/writingradionoises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started with Cecilia having dreams about it all. A game of Hide & Seek as it seemed. But it was much worse. It was the day that Rosanne found a game disk of a game called "Sburb: Hide & Seek" that things started to get fishy. When these kids get stuck in a game that has happened before, better run! Or grab the popcorn. This is going to be one wild ride . . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ==> Enter Name

A young lady stands in a dark room with a laptop in front of her. She has silver hair, that was of course dyed, that reaches to her lower back and night blue eyes. Though she is a lady, she does not appear to act like one or dress. The question is, what is her name?

==> Enter Name  
Nightgale Tomboy

==> Try Again! Idiot.  
Fifi Nightgale

==> Correct!

Your name is Fifi Nightgale, you are of age 13. You live with your mother, which you may add that she is more like a sister then a mother. You like VIDEO GAMES, THE DARK, YOUR FRIENDS, and really anything GOTHIC. Your mother is a COOL LADY. Sometimes she plays VIDEO GAMES WITH YOU because she's just THAT COOL.You two barely ever HAVE FIGHTS,and she doesn't mind the fact that you are LESBIAN. Whoops, should've mentioned that before- oh well. You love SHIPPING PEOPLE, CATS, and MANY OTHER THINGS. Your Pesterchum user is Gothickittens and you speak Like this at all times. Now, what will you do?

==> Go Visit Your Friend

Why not? You have nothing else to do so why not.

Another young lady stands in a very messy room. She has a phone in front of her. She has light purple dyed hair that's rather short and blue-green eyes. Now, what's her name?

==> Enter Name  
Gaven Fly

==> Now That's Just Mean! Try Again!  
Rosanne Smith

==> Correct!

Your name is Rosanne Smith, you are also of age 13.You are a good friend of FIFI NIGHTGALE and are actually EXPECTING HER TO COME OVER SOON. You like to consider yourself EMO and if you haven't been able to tell, YOU LIKE THE COLOR PURPLE. You have a slightly older sister, she's pretty cool. If you do say so yourself. You also like VIDEO GAMES, CREEPY THINGS, and DRAWING. Fifi has always said that YOU WERE A GOOD ARTIST. You love CATS and sometimes wear CAT EARS for fun. Your pesterchum user is Purpleroses and you type // like this and sometimes mess ud *up on words because your *you're on mobile now the question is, what now? 

There's a knock on the door, of course you go to answer it since your sister is asleep. There stands that other girl, Fifi Nightgale. Now let's let these girls have some fun now. They're best friends after all.

Another slightly older lady sits on a tree stump in the forest. There is a laptop in front of her. She has wavy blonde hair that's about shoulder length and green eyes. Now what's her name? How many times are we going to go through this?

==> Enter Name  
Kat Brooking

==> tRY AGAIN PLEASE-  
Kathleen Oaks

==> Correct!

Your name is Kathleen Oaks, but your friends call you KAT. You are of age 14. You like SWEET THINGS and MY LITTLE PONY. Some would call you a LOLI or CHILDISH, but your girlfriend WOULD SAY OTHERWISE. You are a BISEXY and have a GIRLFRIEND. Who actually happens to be the girl you just were, ROSANNE SMITH. You live with your mother, but she's almost always DRUNK. So you basically live IN A TREE in the FOREST. Nice, isn't it? You are also friends with FIFI NIGHTGALE, but only through ROSANNE. Your Pesterchum user is Sweetponies and you tYPE LIKE THIS, bUT SOMETIMES IT'S nOT VERY EASY. What now?

==> Go To Sleep

You waddle over to your tent and curl up inside, time to take a nap


	2. ???: Have A Dream

In a slightly lighter room, in a bed, there laid a sleeping girl. She had longish black hair and her eye color was unknown for the time being. Now, what is her name?

==> Oh My God Again?  
Yes  
==> Fine. Enter Name  
Baily Hearts  
==> What Kind Of Name Is That For This Young Lady?! Try Again!  
Cecilia Maylin  
== Correct.

Your name is CECILIA MAYLIN. You are of age 13. You like SLEEP. Obviously. But besides that you like your FRIENDS, CATS, and SHIPPING. You are good friends with FIFI NIGHTGALE. There's not really much to say about you really. You are a very mysterious girl. You live with your older brother, that's for sure. Your Pesterchum user is mayFlowers and you speak >>>Liek Thsi All Teh Tiem. Well, that's all we can really say about you right now.

==> Why Don't We Take A Look Inside Cecilia's Dreams?  
What a great idea! Let's do it!

 

You're running through an enchanted land. It seemed gloomy and dark. You're looking for something but you don't know what. What would you assume? Well, no one really knows since you're such a mysterious girl. For all anyone could know, you could be blind, deaf, or even dead. Your eyes still weren't open. But everyone is on the edge of their seats, wanting to know what it was. Though you weren't opening your eyes anytime soon. Or were you? You're honestly too mysterious to tell. You stop running and sit down in some dry grass. Pulling some purple shaded glasses ( 31aK9Yh-sSL._SS260_ ) from your pocket and putting them on. You took a look around the gloomy place. You were once again trying to figure out what you were looking for. In front of you appeared to be a disk with the words written "SBURB: Hide & Seek" on it. Your curiosity grew as you reached toward the disk. With a jolt, you awoke. Though unlike any other person, you awake with your eyes still closed. Reaching your hand to the side of your bed, you grab your glasses and slip them on again. What now?

==> Pester Friend  
MF [mayFlowers] Has Begun Pestering FD [Fangirldreams]

MF: Hye FD Yuo On?   
FD: Yesh   
MF: So Whas't Up?   
FD: Nothin' much   
MF: Kya  
MF: I Juts Woek Up Fro Anothre Drema   
FD: Again? You really do have Schizophrenia  
MF: Shtu Up, Thas't Juts Whta My Brothre Sasy   
FD: Still, he's almost always right.   
MF: I Do Nto Haev Schizophrenai  
MF: I Woudl Knwo If I Ddi   
FD: Fine, you win.

==> Be The Other Girl

You are now the other girl. She is standing in a candle lit room with pictures of different boys from different fandoms. She has strawberry blonde hair and forest green eyes. Oh God, what's her name?

==> Enter Name  
Strawberry Fields

==> tRY AGAIN  
Audrey Grell

==> Correct!

Your name is AUDREY GRELL. You are age 12, one year younger then CECILIA MAYLIN, in which you were just talking to. If you couldn't tell, you are a TOTAL FANGIRL. You also like DARK MAGIC and are some what, SENSITIVE TO LIGHT. FIFI NIGHTGALE is too. You are good friends with FIFI NIGHTGALE, CECILIA MAYLIN, and ROSANNE SMITH. You are BISEXUAL, but prefer boys a little more then girls. People consider you SCENE. You are also the SLIGHTLY BIT YANDERE. Just don't mess with your friends. Your Pesterchum user is Fangirldreams and you Type like this as if to mock everyone who's too lazy to use grammar. Now, what will you do?

==> Obsess Over Your "Babies"  
Will do! Off you are to obsess over your Babies!


	3. Fifi: Watch OTP Fail

You are Fifi Nightgale. You are currently at Rosanne's house because, 1. she invited you, and 2. She wanted to talk to you. You currently in Rosanne's room, which is a total mess. But it doesn't matter, you were here to talk. Rosanne seemed unease, she shifted uncomfortably .  
You tilt your head and look at Rosanne, "What's up? You seem uncomfortable."  
Rosanne looked at Fifi, "Fifi. Your OTP fell apart."  
You had a horrified on your face. Your OTP was Kathleen X Rosanne to hear they fell apart? What a nightmare!  
"Are you kidding me?! You and Kat broke up?!"  
Rosanne nodded. You were in full on panic mode. You curled up with your knees to your chest and rolled out of the room and kept on rolling before rolling back in Rosanne's room. You are one weird kid, aren't you? But what kid wouldn't react like this to they're OTP breaking up?!

==> Be The Other Girl

You are now the other girl. Or otherwise known as Kathleen. Who is currently panicking and struggling to message Fifi. Your mom is home, and she's drunk as usual. But it seemed worse. You needed Fifi to get you out of the house and away from your mother. You finally got a hold of her.

SP [sweetPonies] Has Begun Pestering GK [Gothickittens]

SP: fIFI  
SP: hELP ME, pLEASE  
GK: What's going on???  
SP: mY MOM'S HOME, i NEED YOU TO HELP ME GET OUT OF HERE  
SP: pLEASE

 

Fifi never answered after that. You decided to take matters into your own hands. You take your bag of the things you love and jump out your window. What now?

==> Go To Audrey's House  
Nah, she's probably asleep

==> Go To Cecilia's  
No, you don't know Cecilia very well

==> Well Uhh . . . You're Screwed.  
Yeah, no kidding

==> Be The Fangirl

You are now the Fangirl, Audrey. Your not actually asleep as Kat thought. You are studying a game disk you found right next to "Boonie". It has the words "Sburb: Hide & Seek" written in blue sharpie on it. It had a weird looking house thing on the front. You decided to Google "Sbrub", only to find a journal on it. It was written by someone named Rose. You decided to read it. You found it interesting. This Rose girl seems smart. But the problem is . . . Is the "Sbrub" game thing going to happen all over again? You ponder about it all, imagining everyone you love dying? That's just twisted. What about your babies?! Oh my God it's just too much for a Fangirl to handle.

==> Audrey, Go To Sleep  
You decide that it's best to go to sleep. You kiss you babies goodnight and head off to bed. What a day.


	4. Cecilia: Create A Server

You are Cecilia and are currently trying to set up a game with Audrey. Oh wait, I guess you should start from the beginning. You found the disk you found in your dream in your room by your computer. It looked exactly the same. It was creepy. Audrey said she found the same thing in her room last night and found a blog on it. You decided to set up a game with her with you as Sever since, to be honest, you both know that you're better at staying calm. Audrey decided that she was ready to let go of her "babies" to accept her fate to go to a different universe with you and maybe a few others. You are quiet proud of Audrey. At one moment in time, you tutored her in math because she failing miserably. You are so proud of her now. 

==> Cecilia, Be Audrey

You are now Audrey, slowly growing up because you decided it was time to accept your fate. Are you excited? Some. Are you sad? Maybe. You really don't now how you feel at the moment. Cecilia started by telling you to prototype something. You do just that with your old doll and taking your cat. Well . . . A Neko doll sprite? Is this seriously what your doing with your fate? Doesn't matter, must move on. You keep moving on with the steps when Cecilia reports that a meteor is about a mile away from crashing into your house. You better hurry. 

==> Audrey, Be Fifi

You are now Fifi. You are in a different universe at the moment. You were playing a game you found in your with Rosanne. The game was called Sburb: Hide & Seek. Caspeinspirte, your cat and one of your Cosplay wigs, isn't much help. But it doesn't matter. You are currently worried about your friends. You've tried messaging them, but they never answer. Well, besides Rosanne. You wish Kathleen would answer, but she won't. You sigh at yourself and keep on following the steps on the journal that Rosanne said Audrey sent to her. This would of been so much better if you could contact your friends, besides Rosanne. You left slightly alone, you decided to grab a kitchen knife just in case. You feel a slight pang that your mother is not here with you. You love your mother a lot. You're running around house, trying to destroy these monster things that are getting in your way. How long is this going to go on now? Who knows.


	5. Fifi: Enter

You are now Rosanne. You are trying to get Kathleen to connect with you. You don't have much time before a meteor comes for you. So you better try your best. 

PR [Purpleroses] Has Begun Pestering SP [Sweetponies]

PR: // Kathleen pleaes  
PR: // *please  
SP: fINE, i'LL HELP YOU  
SP: bUT ONLY BECAUSE YOU'RE MY FRIEND

You quickly connect with Kat and start up the steps to the game. You don't have any time to fool around.

==> Rosanne, Be Audrey

You are now Audrey. Your house has been taken into another universe where there isn't a meteor heading toward your house. You seemed fine for the time being, but you aren't entirely. You have taken your trusty Cosplay cane thing has a weapon. There are black things running around your house so you'll need the cane thing. Cecilia has advised that you combine your cane with a knife so it'll be more useful. So that's what you did. You at the moment are running around the house, trying to kill these things. Well, we better leave you to that.

==> Audrey, Be Cecilia

You are Cecilia. You are in peril because you can't seem to get anyone to connect with you. You don't know what to do. You cover your face in your hands. A meteor isn't far from reaching your house you have no idea what you're going to do. You embrace yourself for death, knowing how painful it will be. You take the time to tell each of your friends goodbye, knowing how many tears they will cry. Within minutes, the meteor hits you. But you found out . . . Your not completely dead.

==> Cecilia, Be Fifi

You are now Fifi. You have completed nearly every step the journal has listed. Rosanne isn't talking to you right now because she feels like you've got it covered. In which you do. Caspeinsprite was helpful for once. He gave you an amulet so that you could talk back in forth when in need. You're currently climbing up your house tower thing that Rosanne built, trying to get to the top. Must. Climb. Further. You're literally about to die. Well, I guess being lazy has it's price. But you'd rather pay the price of laziness then be active. You are coughing and wheezing like crazy now, but you're almost to the top. Almost there . . . You get a message. You decide to stop and check it out.

SL [silverLady] Has Begun Pestering GK [Gothickittens]

SL: Hell0  
GK: Who are you  
SL: My name is Silversten, I am here to help you 0ut  
GK: Okay how  
SL: Listen t0 me 0kay?  
SL: I want you t0 g0 left and st0p climbing up  
GK: How is that suppose to help  
SL: It's a sh0rtcut t0 the t0p 0f y0ur h0use  
SL: Trust me

You decide that this "Silversten" is probably right and follow her directions. Sure enough, she was right . . . You made it to the top and are about to go through the portal Caspeinspirte spoke about earlier.

....  
3  
...  
2  
...  
1

You have entered the game.


	6. Cecilia: Rise Up

You are now Cecilia. You have awoken in another world. It's strange as well. You're wearing something other then your normal clothes. A strange person came into your dreams too. He claimed to be named "Tavros" and explained everything to you. You are apparently the "Theft Of Doom" and are suppose to "steal" your friends' utter doom. You are rather excited about this. You have been told that you are suppose to lead your friends to your land. And to find this so called "other species." You see that you can fly now, but being smart as you are, you decide that would probably end up leading an enemy. Which you don't want. You start by walking around a place that looked familiar. Ah, it is the one you saw in your dream. As "Tavros" said, it's the Land of Veil and Dungeons. Scary, huh? Too bad you can't really tell since this place seems to mimic your personality. Mysterious and dark. Now, let's leave you alone to investigate everything.

==> Cecilia, Be Audrey

You are now Audrey. You are still running around. Let's leave you alone . . .

==> Audrey, Be Kathleen

You are now Kathleen. You have gotten in contact with Fifi and started up a game. You don't trust Fifi very much anymore . . . It leaves you with an empty feeling inside. At one point in time, you thought of Fifi as an idol. And still do . . . Maybe just that one time was because . . . Fifi was dealing with her own problems . . . You knew that Fifi had trust issues and terrible mood swings. And was currently dealing with depression . . . You can't blame her. You know how she feels. You decided that if you were going to play with her this dangerous game, that you needed to trust Fifi. In which you did. You quickly completed the simple steps while Fifi worked on the things you could not do. After doing the simple steps, you went back to being Rosanne's server. This is nice . . . So much multi task-

==> Kathleen, Be Rosanne  
Rosanne is too busy to be her.

==> Kathleen, Be Fifi  
You are now Fifi. You're asleep. Pfft, nice job fatty. All that climbing made you pass out from the lack of food and the amount of light that was shown on you while climbing. Yes, you are very sensitive to light and need a break every now and then. Let's go inside your dreams . . . 

You are in a dark room with a strange person in front of you. He has black hair and glasses that are like 3D glasses from back in the day. He's wearing a black tee with the Gemini symbol on it. Which happens to be your Zodiac sign. Now, what's his name?

==> Enter Name  
Two-Colored Freak

==> Dude No. Try Again  
Sollux Captor

==> Correct!  
Your name is SOLLUX CAPTOR.

You are hella good at computers, and you know ALL THE CODES. All of them. You are the unchallenged authority on APICULTURE NETWORKING. And though all your friends recognize your unparalleled achievements as a TOTALLY SICK HACKER, you feel like you could be better. It's one of a number of things you SORT OF BEAT YOURSELF UP ABOUT for NO VERY GOOD REASON during sporadic and debilitating BIPOLAR MOOD SWINGS. You have a penchant for BIFURCATION, in logic and in life. Your mutant mind is hounded by the psychic screams of the IMMINENTLY DECEASED. Your visions foretell of the planet's looming annihilation, and yet unlike the typical sightless prophet of doom, you are gifted with VISION TWOFOLD. Sadly though, you are now DEAD. You are here to guild the next generation to SURVIVE and not go through WHAT YOU WENT THROUGH.

You are now Fifi again. Now . . . What does Sollux have to say to you . . . ?


	7. Audrey, Rosanne: Enter

You are still Fifi, and listening to this so called "Sollux." He's interesting alright . . . 

(pfft I failed his typing Quirk didn't I-)

"Th'o you must be Fifi."  
"Yeah, that's my name. What do you want?"  
"No need to be rude Fifi. I'm here to help."  
You roll your eyes at him.   
"Help with what, may I ask?"  
"the game obviou'thly."  
You are now very curious of what he has to say now. Help with the game is help you'll take any day.  
"Kay then . . ."  
"When you wake up from this dream you're going to be in the Land of Orchard and Shadow along with one of your friend'th . . . I forgot her name . . ."  
Well that was useful.  
"Al'tho. Your God Tier i'th the Maid Of Blood. Th'o expect many mention'th of that from older player'th."  
"Maid of Blood . . . ?"  
Sollux sighs and face palms. Not wanting to explain everything to the new leader of the humans' game.  
"I'm ju'tht not going to explain. Th'omeone el'the will though."  
You nod. Excitement is building up. Maybe this game isn't as crappy as you thought.  
"Al2o. Your probably worried about your lu'thu'th, th'he'th not lo'tht forever. You'll th'ee her again at th'ome point in the game."   
You tilted your head, "What's a "Lusus"?"  
"Oh my god . . . I have to go . . . I'll th'ee you again at th'ome point"  
You nod and say your goodbyes. This is going to be one hell of a ride . . .

==> Fifi, Be Audrey

You are now Audrey. You are desperately trying to get to the end of the steps. So much fun right? Running around with a cane knife thing killing demonic things? Yeah. Totally. You're almost done . . . Just keep on going . . . To be honest you're really tired of this but you can't stop. You need to keep going. And that's what you do . . . Until . . . You've made it. You have entered the game, Knight Of Life.

==> Audrey, Be Rosanne

You are now Rosanne. You have gathered a bag of your prized possessions and other things you might need for climbing up your mess of a house. You are not afraid of what's ahead of you. You are rather excited actually to get out of this boring old house and have an adventure. Problem is . . . You'll never be able to return to this house. Because Earth will be destroyed by the time your adventure is over. But it doesn't matter. As long as you have your friends, your life is complete. You rush along to follow the steps. No time to waste at all. Let's leave you to that.

==> Rosanne, Be Audrey Again

You are now Audrey. You are in the same dark room Fifi was in. In front of you is a cat-like girl with a black shirt, that had the Leo symbol on it, and a long green jacket. The Leo sign is actually your sign. Are you surprised? Nope. She seemed nice . . .

 

"Mew are Audrey right?"  
"Yes."  
"I'm Nepeta! I'm here to clear some things up for mew!"  
"Okay . . . like what?"  
"Like things about the game!"  
"Okay, fire away."  
"I'm not made of fire but okay! Mew are the Knight Of Life! Older players may refur to mew as that so I think I should tell mew that!"

You nod. Knight Of Life? Sounds interesting.   
"When mew wake up, mew're going to be in the Land of Orchard and Shadow with a friend of mew's. Her name started with an F . . . Like a fish!"  
You giggle. This Nepeta girl sure is cute with all her cat puns. She keeps on talking about things you should know before it's nearly time for you to wake up. This is going to be one fun game.

==> Audrey, Be Rosanne Again  
You are now Rosanne again. You are about to enter. You are nor excited or sad. You wanted to get out of the hell hole you called a home a long time ago. But you didn't want to destroy the world . . . Oh well. This world was a piece of crap to your kind anyway.

5  
...  
4  
...  
3  
...  
2  
...  
1  
...  
Welcome to the game, Rogue Of Light.


	8. Rosanne: Be Greeted By ???

You are now Rosanne. You are in the same dark room Fifi and Audrey were in. You are confused. Very confused. But you don't care. A girl, who appears to be floating, appears in front of you. She has longish tangled black hair and pure white eyes. Her skirt was ripped up a little bit and she wore a shirt with the Aries symbol on it. Which happens to be your Zodiac sign. This is strange . . .

==> Enter Name  
Ghostly Girl

==> Just Stop. Try Again  
Aradia Megido

Your name is ARADIA MEGIDO.

You once had a number of INTERESTS, which in time you have LOST INTEREST IN. You seem to recollect once having a fondness for ARCHEOLOGY, though now have trouble recalling this passion. It nonetheless has led you to find your PRESENT CALLING, which came through the discovery of these MYSTIC RUINS on which you presently stand, and which you recently DESECRATED OUT OF BOREDOM.

Guiding you to this calling were the VOICES OF THE DEAD, which you have been able to hear since you were young. The voices have become louder as THE GREAT UNDOING approaches. This trend in escalation began after an ACCIDENT involving a CERTAIN KIND OF ROLE PLAYING, which might have been another of your interests once upon a time. It doesn't matter much anymore. Now here you are, trying to get the NEXT GENERATION to SURVIVE.

"Hello"  
"Hey . . ."  
"You must be Rosanne"  
"Yeah, that's me."  
"I'm Aradia. I wanted to clear some things up for you."  
"Okay . . ."  
"First off, welcome to the game, Rogue Of Light."  
"What?"  
"You are the Rogue Of Light, you "steal" light from others and give it to your friends for their benefit."  
"Oh . . ."  
"When you awake, you shall be in the Land 0f Veil and Dungeons with a friend 0f yours. Not sure 0f her name, but she has gone God Tier."  
You give her a weird look, "God Tier . . . ?"  
Aradia face palms. This is sooooo stupid.  
"I'm not explaining that."  
You sigh, thinking you made her mad. Whoops.  
"Now, you're about to wake up. I have to go . . . Goodbye."  
"Bye."  
Well that was . . . Interesting . . .

==> Rosanne, Be Kathleen

You are now Kathleen. You have almost made it to the portal. As excited as you are, you try and stay calm. You are about to enter the game and into a new land apparently. Here we go . . .

5  
...  
4  
...  
3  
...  
2  
...  
1  
....

"Wwelcome to the game, Wwitch Of Hope."


	9. Audrey: Be Wished A Happy Birthday

You are Audrey. You have talked to Fifi and you two decided to celebrate your birthday tomorrow. Together. As best friends. You have decided to sleep for now. Sleeping under a tree, for once you think, you're happy with your situation.

==> Sleeping Audrey, Be Dream Audrey

You are now Dream Audrey, AKA Prospit Audrey. You are not exactly use to dreaming like this, but you'll get use to it quickly. You wander around Prospit world, searching for your friends dream selves. The first one you spot, is an fading in and out Rosanne. She must not be fully asleep. You also spot a ghostly Kathleen. They aren't asleep yet you guess. You wandered around until you saw a girl . . . She had silver hair with a strip of black. Her eyes were . . . Redish white? Albino? This girl is mysterious.

==> Enter Name  
Her name has already been entered! You must guess it! Your only clue is the last name!

{Ƨιгʌєʁƨ⊥єιи Strider}

==> Guess Name  
Heneta Strider

==> Try Again  
Silverstein Strider

==> Correct!

Your name is SILVERSTEIN STRIDER. You are the adopted daughter of DAVE STRIDER and like to consider KARKAT VANTAS your other parent. You were just randomly found on Dave's doorstep as a baby. Even though Dave would never admit it, you knew HE HAD A SOFT SPOT FOR KARKAT somewhere. So therefore you considered him your SECOND FATHER. So basically, you're the daughter of a gay couple. Sadly, recently you have lost them off somewhere. You have no idea where they went. So you are trying to patch things up with the humans to help save them.

Here you are in Prospit. Trying to gather the others in Prospit up. The only troll that you know of that hasn't gone missing yet is-  
BLANK!!!  
You cannot say her name yet! She has yet to be introduced!  
Either way the troll is Derse so she can take care of the humans in Derse. You run around Prospit, looking for the humans. If dead trolls can speak to the humans through dreams, you should be able to. Sure, you're human, but you were raised by both trolls and humans. There, a couple feet away from you, stood one of the humans. Strawberry blonde hair and forest green eyes. You remember Karkat talking about her once. You decide to walk toward her. She is obviously stunned by your eye color and hair color. Doesn't matter. Your hair isn't exactly real and your eyes were just natural. You keep on walking toward her. She is scared and you know it. "Don't be afraid, I'm Here To Bring You Home."

==> Silverstein, Be Audrey

You are now Audrey. You have calmed down now. Silverstein touches your forehead and you wake up to the sound of someone pestering you. This name is not familiar . . . 

DT [doubleTime] Has Begun Pestering FD [FangirlDreams]

DT: I'm Comin' Home  
DT: Happy B-day, Audrey.


	10. Kathleen: Meet ???

You are now Kathleen. You have entered the game and are in the dark room that the last few people have been in. In front of you standing a young man. He has black hair with a streak of purple through it and a black long sleeve shirt with the Aquarius symbol on it. Your Zodiac sign, ironically. He is also wearing a purple and black (I think that's right . . .) scarf. He seemed like he had gills or fins or something on the side of his cheeks. Here we go . . .

==> Enter Name  
Fishy Boy

==> Try Again  
Eridan Ampora 

 

You are ERIDAN AMPORA you are a HIGHBLOOD SEA DWELLER. Your interest are MILITARY HISTORY and WORLD LEADERS and MAGIC. Which you think is fake and dismiss it as science. Your trolltag is caligulasAquarium and you speak wwith a vvery wweird and sort of wwavvy soundin accent. Now here you are. Trying to talk to this girl about the game in which ruined you and your friends lives. 

This will be fun . . . Maybe?

"Hello Kathleen."  
"How do you know my name?"  
Eridan face palmed, realizing how weird that sounded.  
"Not time to explain."  
"Okay . . ."  
"I'm here to explain somethings about the game."  
"Do so."  
"Wwhen you wwake up, you wwill be in the Land of Fatigue and Regret."  
Sounds terrible.  
"Your God Tier is Wwitch Of Hope, like I said before. Expect older players to be calling you that."  
You don't know what God Tier is, but you're not going to ask. You and Eridan talk back and forth before it's time for you to wake up. This Eridan dude didn't seem all that bad. When you woke up, he was right. This land wasn't a very happy one . . .

==> Kathleen, Be Audrey

You are now Audrey. Ironically, you have just realized that tomorrow is your birthday. It saddens you now because you never expected for it all to end like this. You are in the Land of Orchard and Shadow. It's a quiet pleasant actually. You've been there for about a day, and have already seen that Fifi was the friend Nepeta was talking about. But you haven't met Fifi face to face yet. You've only seen her wondering about in the trees. After talking to Cecilia and Kathleen, you have come to the theory that the land you are placed in is based on your personality. For one, Cecilia is in the Land of Veil and Dungeons with Rosanne. Which seems to fit both of their personalities. While you and Fifi are in the Land of Orchard and Shadow, which fits you both perfectly. While Kathleen, Kat is in the Land of Fatigue and Regret. Which seems to fit her feelings right now as well. Right now you are sitting underneath a tree with your phone in front of you. But you are nearly about to fall asleep, not paying attention to the phone whatsoever. Until, someone starts to pester you. 

NL [naturisticLioness] Has Begun Trolling FD [FangirlDreams]

NL: Hello The7e  
FD: Uh hey  
NL: You Have Ente7ed The Game, Co77ected?  
FD: Yes?  
NL: Al71ght Then  
NL: Take Th1s Adv1ce And Go F1nd You7 F71ned  
NL: Talk To He7  
NL: You'll Be G7ateful Late7  
FD: Okay . . .

FD [FangirlDreams] Has Ceased Pestering NL [naturisticLioness]

This girl is strange. But you're going to listen to her. Off you rush into the forest to find Fifi and talk to her. You miss taking to her anyway . . .


	11. ???: Contact Audrey

In an alternate timeline . . .  
A young man stands on his roof top, surrounded by fire. He has a laptop in front of him. He seems very serious. His name with the clue of a last name? 

pɐʞopɐ Grell

==> Guess Name  
Pyrope Grell

==> Try Again!  
Dakoda Grell

==> Correct!  
Your name is DAKODA GRELL. You are a massive COMPUTER PROGRAMMER. You live with your mother. What's her name? Oh yeah. AUDREY GRELL. You barely ever see her, but you love her. Sometimes you get lonely. You have never been there to tell her happy birthday or anything. It only makes it worse because today would of been her birthday if it weren't for those meteors. You know as a fact that she is AS GOOD AS DEAD. You have already started up a game with a friend of yours. You are about to enter the game. When you take one last attempt to pester Audrey . . . 

DT [doubleTime] Has Begun Pestering FD [FangirlDreams]

DT: I'm Comin' Home  
DT: Happy B-day, Audrey <3

DT [doubleTime] Has Ceased Pestering FD [FangirlDreams]

1  
...  
2  
...  
3  
...  
4  
...  
5  
...  
6  
...  
7  
...  
8  
...  
9  
...  
10  
...

"Welcome To The Game, Mage Of Void."

==> Dakoda, Be Cecilia

You are now Cecilia. You have been talking with Rosanne every now and then. You have gotten to know her better. But you have a feeling that she feels lower then you because you have gone God Tier. You don't feel all that special though. You've learned that this isn't your first session you actually play an important part later on in this game. So you choose to not be very special until those moments come. Theft Of Doom, huh? It sounds fun. God Tier is kind of fun . . . But you didn't want to intimidate your friends. So you act like your normal self. Rosanne still feels lower than you. You don't know what to do but wait until she reaches God Tier. Which will be soon according to Tavros. You are excited to see her God Tier. Who knows what it will be. But then you remember . . . She has to die first . . . So you have to try and not save her once. This land has a thing for danger. So you've had to save Rosanne many times. Steal away her doom . . . Before you know it you are rambling again. Oh God you need to stop doing that before someone slaps you. You are walking around with Rosanne, she is a couple feet ahead of you because you are trying to think. Before you know it, Rosanne is stabbed with a knife in the back. You freeze. You actually fly as quick as possible to her. You remove the knife from from back and watch her shiver in pain. You decide to sing to calm her down. She doesn't know that dying first will result in her God Tier. Here you go . . . 

 

"And the blood will dry  
underneath my nails  
and the wind will rise up  
to fill my sails  
so you can doubt  
and you can hate  
but I know, no matter what it takes

I'm coming home  
I'm coming home  
tell the world I'm coming home  
let the rain wash away  
all the pain of yesterday  
I know my kingdom awaits  
and they've forgiven my mistakes  
I'm coming home  
I'm coming home  
tell the world I'm coming...

Still far away  
from where I belong  
but it's always darkest  
before the dawn  
so you can doubt  
and you can hate  
but I know, no matter what it takes

I'm coming home  
I'm coming home  
tell the world I'm coming home  
let the rain wash away  
all the pain of yesterday  
I know my kingdom awaits  
and they've forgiven my mistakes  
I'm coming home  
I'm coming home  
tell the world I'm coming..."

Before you can finish, she has passed. "Home . . ." For a few seconds you just sit there and think of all your crew has been through. You think of what it would be like to go home again . . . But then you realize . . .

Home is gone.


	12. Rosanne: Go God Tier

You are now Rosanne. The last thing you heard before going into that same dark room you were in before was Cecilia singing. In front of you stood Aradia. Here she is again . . .

"Hello Rosanne."  
"Hi . . ."  
"Welcome again. I've been expecting you back here here again soon. Here you are."  
"Why am I here . . . ? I just died . . ."  
"You are still needed, Rosanne. Did Cecilia not tell you? You have to die first before going God Tier."  
Your eyes widened. That's why Cecilia didn't do anything to help or save you . . . She sang you to sleep so you wouldn't feel so much pain before going God Tier like she did . . .  
"I didn't know that . . ."  
"Well it's true. Now that's why you're here. It's time for the Rogue Of Light to finally show her face."  
You nod excitedly. As minutes pass . . . Maybe about 10 or so, Aradia disappears. You hear someone singing. It's not Cecilia, but it's your sister . . .   
It's a memory. You're sitting on your bed with your sister next to you. You were being bullied and finally told someone. Your sister was trying to comfort you by singing . . .

"They think you're crazy.  
They think you're mad.  
They call you stupid, worthless, tell you you're not worth it.

And now you're walkin' back to a place you call home,  
But you feel so alone.

The same hurtful hits, it's your darker place.  
In your virgin ears, the remarks they make.

And if they, if they really knew all of those things.  
That you do in your room to hide the pain  
I bet their minds would change.  
I'll bet their minds would change.

They'd change if they knew the pain.  
Change

'Cause I believe in these scars  
'Cause I believe. "

You feel a pang in your stomach. Your sister is gone now. You'll never see her again . . . You felt warm tears rush down your cheeks. You never thought it would hurt this much . . . You always thought of your sister as just someone who gets you food and stuff. You never remembered when you were younger . . . Let's be someone else for now . . . 

==> Rosanne, Be The Other Girl

You are now the other girl. Someone Rosanne thought she would never see again. You are standing in your room, looking out your window with a backpack on your back. You have short brown hair and blue eyes. Let's guess your name . . .

§ªg€ Smith

==> Guess Name  
Gage Smith

==> Try Again  
Sage Smith

==> Correct!  
Your name is SAGE SMITH. You are ROSANNE SMITH'S OLDER SISTER. You aren't seen too often because you are busy trying to keep stable. But when you are home, you are pretty AWESOME TO BE AROUND. You never though Rosanne thought that, but you try anyway. Here you are now. Backpack on your back and about to climb your house from outside the window. You think Rosanne is dead. You know that you can't do anything to save here since you've gone through out the house and have found her no where. You know that you need to go. You'll do it for Rosanne.

You jump out the window and hold onto one of the loose boards before beginning to climb up. Let's leave you to that . . .


	13. ???: Try And Find Out Where You Are

You wake up in a dark place. It's dull and everything is pretty much rocks and shadows. You look over to your left to see your matesprit, still passed out. You wonder how the hell you got there. You brush your blonde hair out of your face and put on your shades. Now, what's your name?

==> Enter Name  
Insufferable Prick

==> This Guy Is Too Cool For That, Try Again  
Dave Strider

==> Correct  
Your name is DAVE STRIDER. You have a penchant for spinning out UNBELIEVABLY ILL JAMS with your TURNTABLES AND MIXING GEAR. You like to rave about BANDS NO ONE'S EVER HEARD OF BUT YOU. You collect WEIRD DEAD THINGS PRESERVED IN VARIOUS WAYS. You are an AMATEUR PHOTOGRAPHER and operate your own MAKESHIFT DARKROOM. You maintain a number of IRONICALLY HUMOROUS BLOGS, WEBSITES, AND SOCIAL NETWORKING PROFILES. And if the inspiration strikes, you won't hesitate to drop some PHAT RHYMES. Your game session has ended and you live happily with your matesprit. You are now lost in some dark room with your matesprit. Maybe the others are here too . . .  
What will you do?

==> Dave, Wake Up Your Matesprit

You slowly shake your matesprit while looking around for the little girl your adopted about 12 years ago. She was like you, so you had to take her in. With her being a girl, you had no idea how to raise her so you asked your now known matesprit to help. Even though you were only friends back then, the girl still considered you both her parents.  
Your matesprit slowly wakes up, "Dave . . . ?" 

==> Dave, Be The Other Guy

You are now the other guy. AKA the guy who just woke up. What's your name?

==> Enter Name  
Kitten Troll

==> Try Again  
Karkat Vantas

Your name is KARKAT VANTAS.  
Equally plenty, and somewhat related to that topic, are your INTERESTS. You have a passion for RIDICULOUSLY TERRIBLE ROMANTIC MOVIES AND ROMCOMS. You should really be EMBARRASSED for liking this DREADFUL CINEMA, but for some reason you are not. You like to program computers, but you are NOTORIOUSLY PRETTY AWFUL AT IT. Your programs invariably damage the machines on which they are executed, which is just as well, since you like to believe you specialize in COMPUTER VIRUSES. When you mature, you aspire to join the ranks of the most lethal members of your society, the THRESHECUTIONERS. You like to practice with your REALLY COOL SICKLE, but just wind up looking like KIND OF A DOOFUS BY YOURSELF IN YOUR ROOM. It's finally over in your game. You live with your matesprit, Dave, and adopted 'daughter', as humans say it, Silverstein. 

You have just been awoken by Dave himself. You are very confused on where you are. You look around for Silverstein. It seems as if it's only you Dave there. It confuses you . . . Let's let you talk to Dave for a bit.


	14. Rosanne: Ascend

You are Rosanne. You are about to Ascend to God Tier. Once you do you and Cecilia are going to get out of The Land Of Dungeons And Veil. You've had a conversation with Aradia about your powers and your purpose. You are suppose to steal light from others and share it with your team. Which consists of your friends, Cecilia, Audrey, Fifi, and Kathleen, the younger version your "Lusii" Jeanette, Fern, Blaze, Dakoda, and Sage. And the others are to remain unknown. You are excited to meet your whole team and see your friends again. It's been about 3 weeks since you saw them all face to face, besides Cecilia.  
3  
. . .  
2  
. . .  
1  
. . .   
Rosanne The Rogue Of Light Has Ascended.  
You wake up instantly with Cecilia walking away from your body. You are floating up on your feet and you look at Cecilia, who has taken off her shades . . . "Cecilia!!" You call. Cecilia's head turns toward you, revealing her light violet colored eyes that almost looked white ( basic-color-violet-contact-len ). She smiled and puts on her shades, "Surprised? They're natural too." You nod and float closer to Cecilia. "Welcome to the game, Rogue Of Light. How let's get the hell out of here." You stick your tongue out at her, "Theft Of Doom, let's get out of here now." You say, mocking her God Tier. Cecilia grabs your hands and speeds away. 

 

==> Rosanne, Be Kathleen

You are now Kathleen. You have been dreading these last 3 weeks of being in the Land of Fatigue and Regret. Well, that's the point of the land. Is to feel regret. You have been told that you will ascend soon into God Tier. You think it'll make you happier when you ascend into God Tier. You stare around the land and start to wonder around. Fifi hasn't messaged you in forever, which means she's probably going through some stuff right now. Cecilia has been speaking to you through what she calls "Dream Bubbles." Suddenly while you're walking, a random bolder comes toppling down and heading right for you. Being quick in this situations, you run. But couldn't escape it . . . You are stuck in that same dark room again. The one where you met Eridan. You see him in front of you, he helps you up and begins to explain.  
"So you're finally about to reach God Tier?"  
"I guess? But I just died . . ."  
"Yes you did, but to reach God Tier you must die first."  
"Oh . . ."  
"Yes it's confusing I knoww. But you'll get use to the wweirdness of this univverse."  
You nod, "Alright then . . ."  
Before you know it you are having a flashback. It's to a time where you were being bullied. Fifi told you that you needed to stand up for yourself. So you did that . . . The bullies back down from that moment. You brought them into a false security and then broke them with your emotional strength. Much like how Eridan explain the Witch Of Hope's powers. You are apparently the queen of illusions. Now you see why you're the Witch Of Hope . . . You've always had these kind of powers just never knew of them. Time to put them to use . . .


	15. Kathleen: Ascend

You are currently Kathleen. You are about to ascend and meet your team mates. You are slightly excited to see your God Tier outfit. Yes, that's sounds girly of you but you are. You watch as Eridan waves goodbye and leaves you in the dark for a few seconds. Till . . . A bright light consumes the darkness. There's a human in front of you. He's probably a full grown adult. And he's wearing something that looks close to a bikini bottom for pants . . . You give a disgusted look but it seems as if he doesn't like it anymore then you.  
He smiles, "Ello there pre-scratch me."  
You gave a weird look. Oh. He's a Hope aspect . . . And looks slightly like you. He might be what Eridan described as the "Page Of Hope and you're post-scratch version."  
"Hello I guess." You say, giving an awkward smile.   
He nods, "It seems as if you have entered the game. No, not the child's play version. The real game. Once you rise to God Tier is when things get complicated. But I believe you can make it out of the hell hole called 'The Land of Fatigue and Regret.'" You nod, ready to rise.  
"Well, Witch of Hope, Spread Your Wings and Fly"  
You stare for a second before a bright light ascends. You are back where you were, a little but a ways from the giant rock. You're . . . Floating . . . In your God Tier costume. It looks pretty to you.  
"Now, let's get out of here . . ." You say, floating upwards so you can get a better view of the land and get out of there. When it strikes you . . . There are other people here . . .

==> Kathleen, Be The Other People  
You are now the other people. Otherwise you are Dave Strider again. You look up in the sky to see a a bright yellow costume.  
"Jake . . . . ?"  
Karkat slaps you, "Idiot! That's clearly a female in a witch costume! Not a male in a Page costume! Also, why the hell would be he here? He moved on into a different land with Dirk!"  
You face palm, "Well duh, jeez I need to take my shades off every once and in a while . . ."  
You look down to yourself before realizing, you're somehow in your God Tier costume again. You thought you took it off as soon as your game session ended and wore your normal clothes.  
Karkat noticed this too, "Dave, why the hell are you wearing you God Tier costume?!"  
You shrug your shoulders. "I don't even know, Kitten."  
You look up to the sky again and attempt to float up to where the girl is, but Karkat clings to you. Making it impossible to float up.  
The first thing you hear from him is "Please don't leave me again . . ."  
You sigh and go back to the ground. "Karkat . . . I'm trying to get us help. I'll be right back I promise." He nods slowly, knowing it has to be done. You float up to the girl's range as she speaks first.  
"I didn't know there were other humans here." She spoke clearly with a little lisp, probably from braces.  
You nod, "Well there are, Witch of Hope" you say, remembering how aspects and classes look together.  
She rolls her eyes, "Knight of Time?"  
You nod again, damn this girl is on a roll with God Tiers. She must of recently ascended.  
"Are you part of the new session? If so, I was part of the old session. But somehow I'm still stuck in it." She rolls her eyes, "New session? You played Sburb?"  
You nod again, "Yes. I finished the game with my friends and expected for it all to be over. But it didn't . . . It dragged Me and Karkat back into it. Even little Silverstein who shouldn't have to suffer because of this game . . ."  
She smiles, "Well, I'm going to try and get out of here. If you want you can follow me with this 'Karkat'."  
Your eyes lit up behind your shades and nod.  
"That would be great, I need to see if Silverstein is in 'I'm going to die and I know it' mode or 'I need to keep it going to see them again' mode."  
She takes off her hood, reveling bright blonde hair which reminds you slightly of your own. Except her's has much more color then your almost white blonde hair.  
You nod again, "I'll be right back . . ." You say, floating down to where you left Karkat.  
You looked up at you as you took his hands. He once again clings to you. You just carry him like a kitten up to where the girl was as you all start to go off and out of this world. You need to find Silverstein . . .


	16. Karkat & Dave: Try And Find Silverstein

You are currently Dave. Karkat has fallen asleep on you and you and the girl, Kathleen or Kat, have gotten out of the land you were in. You've had to explain many things on the way on how God Tiers work and stuff. Kat has finally stopped talking. You suddenly wonder where Rose, Kanaya, Vriska, John, and Terezi are. Rose and John probably got dragged in. Jade you are not sure anymore. You and Jade have drifted quiet a bit since the game ended. But she might of been still dragged back. You come to a different land that have different sorts of towers and prairie. You looked closely to see what you thought were two figures . . . 

==> Dave, Be The Figures  
You are now the figure #1. Your name is unknown but let's explain your looks. You have blonde hair and violet eyes while wearing a Seer of Light costume. Well it's unmistakable that you are ROSE LALONDE. The girl next to you has shoulder length black hair and is wearing a dark red blindfold. She's also wearing a shirt with the Libra symbol on it. It's no mistake that that girl is TEREZI PYROPE. Two seers stuck together in an unfamiliar land. Well, let's do your introduction. 

Your name is ROSE LALONDE. You have a variety of INTERESTS. You have a passion for RATHER OBSCURE LITERATURE. You enjoy creative writing and are SOMEWHAT SECRETIVE ABOUT IT. You have a fondness for the BESTIALLY STRANGE AND FICTITIOUS, and sometimes dabble in PSYCHOANALYSIS. You also like to KNIT, and your room is a BIT OF A MESS. And on occasion, if just the right one strikes your fancy, you like to play VIDEO GAMES with your friends.

What will you do?

==> Rose, Talk With Terezi

You turn over to Terezi, you is trying to get the scent of the 3 people you claimed to have seen in the sky. You decide not to interrupt her and go back to looking at them. One appears to be wearing red while the other is wearing yellow. The red one has a gray figure slung over his shoulder, appearing to be asleep. It's been so long since you've last used your seer powers so you are not sure how to just float up to them like that. Terezi, on the other hand, has not ascended. So she can't either. Before you can attempt to even float, the yellow figure comes down to your height. It's a female in a witch costume that appears to be the "Witch Of Hope." She must be one of the 5 kids you were looking after with Kanaya, Dave, and Karkat before you got stuck here. "Hello," You say, sounding friendly.  
She nods her head, "Hi, Seer of Light."  
Must of recently ascended if she can guess your God Tier that easily. The red figure carrying the gray figure also comes down to your height. No doubt can you recognize your own ecto-brother, Dave Strider. Carrying what appears to be a sleeping Karkat also seems like something Dave would do for his Matesprit.  
Terezi is the first one to speak with Dave, "Hey cool kid!"  
He nods, "Rezi try not to be so loud."  
You roll your eyes, "Karkat's insomniac. He won't wake up too easily."  
You can feel him roll his eyes underneath his shades.  
Terezi giggles as The Witch of Hope speaks, "You must be Rose. Dave has spoken of you on our way here."  
You nod, "So he does speak of me."  
He rolls his eyes again, "Of course I do."  
"If you don't really mind me asking, who exactly are you?" Terezi asks the witch.  
The witch brushes her hair back, "Kathleen Oaks, but call me Kat."  
Terezi nods, "I smell yellow on you, are you God Tier?"  
Kat gives a weird look, "Smell?"  
Terezi nods, "Yes smell. I'm blind and smell colors."  
Kat shrugs, "Yes I've ascended to God Tier, I'm the Witch of Hope."  
Terezi giggles again, "Seer of Mind that hasn't ascended."  
Kathleen nods while you cut in, "I'm the Seer of Light that has ascended."  
Dave face palms at the fact that you had to cut in for attention feeling as if Terezi was getting it all from being blind.  
"Kat we should get out of here, with or without Rezi and Rose. I need to see if Silverstein is alright . . ."  
You look over to Dave, "Awe~ So the cool kid has a soft spot for his daughter~"  
"Lalonde she's my daughter of course I do," He said, suddenly sounding like Karkat by calling you y your last name. He probably picked that up from Karkitty after all those years of living with him.  
"So you've finally caught Karkat's "I'll call you by your last name" thing?"  
You can feel Dave rolls his eyes for like the 5th time.  
"Yes I have. Silverstein has too." Dave finally speaks after a few minutes of silence, "Let's get out of here."


	17. ???: Struggle To Get Their Attention

You sit off in a dark corner. Watching Dave and Karkat. Very annoyed with them both. Well, mainly Dave. Long ago, a few days after the game ended, you had confessed red feelings for him. Only to be pushed away and replaced with someone else. The someone being Karkat. You hate both of them with a burning passion and wish for nothing more but to end their lives. You actually have plans for that. Soon . . . You will take after your uncle, Spade, and take your revenge. You must take revenge. Even if it's the last thing you'll do. You decide to stay silent and watch the ignorant idiots fend for themselves. Shall we enter your name?   
No. We cannot. Your name shall remain unknown for the time being. But that will change with time . . .

==> Unknown, Be The Other Girl  
You are now that other girl. Your name is unknown as well. You are in Derse. Let's explain your looks . . .   
You have shoulder length, wavy black hair, with two horns, shaped like cat ears but smaller. Your eyes are a olive green, but they do not look human. It is pretty obvious that you are not human, but instead troll. You're like Karkat. In fact you are friends with him, but barely. You only talk at night to keep each other away from nightmares. If you were awake, you would be wearing a black tee shirt with a panther constellation symbol on it and light gray pants. You would also be wearing a dark red cape with swirls on the inside. Now let's enter your name . . .

==> Enter Name  
Leon Noama

==> Try Again  
Leonah Ameoan

==> Correct!  
Your name is LEONAH AMEOAN. You love NATURE, ANIMALS, and much more. You have OLIVE GREEN blood and your Dancestor is LESLIE AMEOAN. But she's totally NUTS. You use the TREE MODUS when you have to, but you rarely ever use it. You use to be very good friends with NEPETA, but she's dead. Her death haunts your dreams, creating NIGHTMARES. Often times you will stay up late on Trollian, talking to KARKAT. You have an odd thing for FOXES, but CATS TOO. Or how else would be good friends with Nepeta? Your friends have gone missing, except for Karkat's adoptive daughter. You two have teamed up to help guild the humans.

You are currently in Derse trying to gather up the humans there to tell them what to do next. Sadly for Silverstein, being Prospit, she has more kids to gather then you. You only have 2. As quickly as possible, you look around for them. The first one you spot a girl with black hair and wearing black and violet sun glasses. She reminded you of Dave, except she seemed more anti-social and mysterious when Dave. A another girl was next to her. She had silver hair, like Silverstein, except she didn't have a strip of black hair in front of her face. She looked like someone Silverstein would be friends with if she wasn't older then her. You walk over to them and wave. "Hello humans. I am Leonah, I am here to help like how Sollux and Tavros had helped you. I was actually friends with them." The one with black hair nodded, "Hello Leonah, my name is Cecilia. This is Fifi" she said, pointing to the silver haired girl. You nodded, "Well, let's get started."

==> Leonah, Be Silverstein  
You are now Silverstein. You have woken up already after talking to the Prospit kids. You look over to your left to see Leonah on the floor. She's not awake yet. You get up from your bed, and look to your right. There's a bed stand with a picture your whole family. You, Karkat, and Dave. It makes your heart ache, suddenly yearning to hear Dave's voice wake you up or call you down for breakfast. You yearn to feel the warmth of Karkat's hug. It's only been 2 days and you're already missing them a lot. Well, you grew up with only Dave and Karkat there for you. You never had a female roll model besides Leonah, who you didn't talk to very much. Sometimes Dave and Karkat would speak of other females with the names "Terezi", "Vriska", "Kanaya", "Rose", and "Jade." But you didn't know who they were. Leonah has mentioned a girl named "Nepeta" every now and then and has claimed to have flushed for her. But sadly you've heard that "Nepeta" is dead. You look over to Leonah one last time before getting up and going to make breakfast. You have a feeling that today is going to be a lllloooonnnnggg day.


	18. Silverstein & Leonah: Open A Portal

You are currently Silverstein. It's been a couple days since we've last heard from you. It's about mid-day for you. You and Leonah have found a way to overview your parents from your laptop. They can't hear you but you can hear them. Leonah is trying to fix things up with the kids while you overview them. Until, you hear something behind you. As an instinct you turn around, prepared to grab your sword that you have on your bed. That's right you have a sword that Dave gave to you for protection. He knew that sooner or later something would come up where he would have to leave you alone for a large amount of time without Karkat there. So he gave you that to be able to protect yourself and taught you how to use it. You guess you should of mentioned you are in the newly built lab that's filled with strange things. Yes your bed is in the lab. It's more like just a sleeping bag and a pillow because you couldn't stand your hive anymore. Let's just get back to it already and stop talking about what's happened in your personal life. You turn around to see a strange portal.   
"Leonah!!" You shout at the olive blooded troll who comes rushing over.   
One look at the portal and her olive green eyes widen.   
"Oh my . . . Gog . . ." were the first things she spit out.   
You get up from the floor where your laptop laid. You look toward the portal as Leonah stops you before walking into it.   
"Let's throw something in . . ." she says, picking up a scarf and throwing it through.   
You look at your laptop to see that it appeared a few feet away from your parents. Not that they noticed but it was strange. Leonah saw it too.   
"Someone needs to go through . . ." she says, taking a bag and filling it with food and other supplies and handing it to you.   
"No" you say, not wanting to go through.  
"Silverstein come on you're needed there and I'm not."   
You growl at her, "No I'm not."   
You two argue for a few minutes before you get angry enough that you shove Leonah through the portal with the bag. The portal closes behind her. You look over to your laptop. She's not there . . . But at another land. The Land of Forest and Portals to be exact. You feel terrible for what you've done. You fall to your knees, tears in your eyes. You just pushed your only friend left away into a portal. You're now all alone . . . With no one left to talk to but yourself.   
"L-Leonah . . ." were the only things you could stutter out.   
You decide to try and make the best of your time and watch your parents try and make their way over. Now you have to take care of the kids too . . .   
"I have a feeling this is going to be a looonnnggg day . . ." You say to yourself and started over to watch them and the kids at the same time . . .

~Timeskip~

A few days later, Leonah is still making her way through the Land of Forest and Portals. Dave has split from Karkat and gone with Rose for now. You choose to watch him over Karkat. Sure, Karkat did raise you for the most part, but if it weren't for Dave you wouldn't of met him. You watch as him and Rose sleep in a cave, he's up alone tonight. Like you.   
The first things you hear him say are, "Alone again . . ." he sighs, "With no one to watch over me or keep me from falling off the cliff either" he chuckles to himself.   
You sigh to yourself, "I'm watching you . . . Daddy . . ."

==> Silverstein, Be Karkat

You are now Karkat. You are sitting with Terezi under a tree. You have separated from Dave for the good of finding Silverstein faster. Or at least your land. You have no idea. Terezi is about to fall asleep so you try and stay quiet. It's been a long day for you, but you refuse to sleep. It's really shocking that after all those years of being part of the game and getting nightmares that you still get them. Even when Dave's there. You refuse to sleep. You stare off into the night, drifting off. Wondering where Vriska and the others might be. What the new threat is. How the other kids are. You fear for those kids. You wish that the new session never started and that the kids never had to be forced into this whole mess. You were told that once your session had ended it would be all over and that it wouldn't start up again. Liars. You sigh.   
"Those poor kids didn't know what they got themselves into when they installed that game . . ."


	19. Silverstein: "Women" Up And Be Yourself

You are Silverstein. It's been a couple days since we last saw you. You have changed quiet a bit after seeing that everyone needed your help. You have figured out a way to talk to Leonah through a tablet she had shoved in the bag with her. You pester her right now to tel her your plans.

SilverLady [SL] Has Begun Pestering naturisticLioness [NL]

SL: Hell0 Le0nah  
NL: Hey S1lve7ste1n

You never really understood Leonah's typing quirk since it was so hard to understand, but you just roll with it.

SL: Le0nah.  
SL: I'm g0ing to end it  
NL: S1lve7ste1n, Don't!  
NL: We'll F1nd A Way To Get You Back To Dave And Ka7kat!  
NL: Eve7th1ng 1s Go1ng To Be Okay 1 Swea7!

You glare at the screen. Leonah got the wrong thing. That's nice.

SL: N0t like that jegus  
SL: I mean i'm g0ing to be the real me idiot  
NL: Oh . . .  
NL: Whoops

You face palm at Leonah's stupidness sometimes. This was not okay at all. You log off of Pesterchum and look into the hand mirror in your hand. You take your hand to the back of your head and gently lift off the silver haired wig. Revealing fairly bright, long, orange hair. Grabbing some scissors next to you, you cut your orange hair to your mid neck. After that, you take off your dark blue jacket, revealing a white short sleeve shirt with a light red heart on it. Much like the symbol the Heart aspect has accept it is full on both sides. You grab a backpack and fill it with things you would need for the journey. You take your sword and strap it onto your self. You look at the portal. Grabbing your laptop, you take the leap of faith. Away you go . . .

As you enter a new world, the one Leonah has entered and already flew out of since she has found herself in her Maid of Heart costume. Much like your father, Dave, and aunt, Rose. This world is strange. But you've decided to get on with it. You run around the land. Knowing it yourself, you doubt that you are suppose to rise up to your God Tier, Knight Of Heart. You rush around the land, attempting to see with one of your other friends were here. Perhaps Vriska, Kanaya, Jade, John . . . Pfft what are you talking about you've never met those people! The only people you know of are Dave, Rose, Karkat, and Leonah! Well, they might know of you though . . . Off in a distance you notice something. A blue figure . . .

==> Silverstein, Be The Blue Figure  
You are now the blue figure. You have short black hair and glasses, seems pretty dorky, right? Well, it's unmistakable to ANY fan that you are JOHN EGBERT. Your name is JOHN. As was previously mentioned it is your BIRTHDAY. A number of CAKES are scattered about your room. You have a variety of INTERESTS. You have a passion for REALLY TERRIBLE MOVIES. You like to program computers but you are NOT VERY GOOD AT IT. You have a fondness for PARANORMAL LORE, and are an aspiring AMATEUR MAGICIAN. You also like to play GAMES sometimes.

What will you do?

==> John, Wonder How You Even Got Here  
Way ahead of you. You've been wondering this for the last couple minutes till in a distance you seen a head of orange hair with a Kantana on her back. You decide to move towards her. "Hey! Who are you? What are we doing here?!" You call out to her. She turns her head towards you revealing light red eyes. Much like your best bro's, Dave. Now that you think about it he's told you that he took in a little girl with eyes like his. She answers, "Hello. I'm Silverstein, and I don't know why you are here but I jumped through a portal to save my fathers and family from the new Sburb session." Your eyes widen in surprise, "I played Sburb . . . When was there a new session?" Silverstein sighs, "Dave didn't tell you? This session has been predicted since the day I was found on his frickin' doorstep." You stare at orange female. "Dave? Dave Strider?" she glares, "You're kidding me right. I know who you are. And how do you not know who I am? What the heck."You shrug your shoulders. "I don't know. Dave has said things about you but I've never met you . . ." She rolls her eyes, "I'll explain things later . . ."


	20. Leonah: Go Grim Dark

You are now Leonah. You have traveled far and wide and have ended up in the same land as Karkat and Terezi. But you don't know that. You look down to your Maid of Heart costume. You honestly dislike it, but it's your God Tier and you must live with it. You have just talked to Silverstein, who has entered the game. Sadly though, from a quick talk with one of the sprites which was Aradia, Silver is not suppose to ascend to Knight of Heart. It's funny how you just realized that Knight is Karkat's class and Heart is Dirk's aspect. You don't now why you find that funny, but you do. You look around the place that you had sat down. You sat down by a river that appeared to be glowing. It didn't mind you since there have been weirder things. You twitch when you see, across the river, stood a troll girl. In a Rogue of Heart costume. Nepeta's God Tier. You twitch and stare as the girl looks up. It's Nepeta. Isn't she dead?! You say to yourself just as behind the girl appears Gamzee, hitting her in the head with a club. Instantly killing her from Nepeta hitting her head on a rock in the river. You twitch over and over again. Clenching your teeth tightly together and balled up your fist. You growl as you float up to your feet and take your dagger. Attempting to stab Gamzee. Not that you have realized, but you are slowly going Grim Dark. Maybe even insane. This is how much that death has haunted you. After a few minutes of you killing your Brain Ghost Gamzee, you have gone grim dark.   
"Ehehe . . . Hehehe . . . Hahaha . . . HAHAHA!" You shout to yourself, flying upwards with your wings.  
Twitching over and over, your senses tingling telling you to do something. Time to get rid of Silverstein . . .   
"Silverstein Strider." 

==> Leonah, Be Karkat  
You are not Leonah! You are Grimdark Leonah! Two completely different things!

==> Fine, GrimDark Leonah, Be Karkat  
You are now Karkat. You have made it to the same land as Dave and Rose from a random portal. You have been worrying about Silverstein endlessly. She's a 12 year old in a strange world that you never introduced her to. Sure, you and Dave had educated Silver about the game and such. Trying to prepare her for when she might have to takeover. But now you're scared that you didn't teach her enough. The game started earlier then Kanaya had estimated. So you couldn't teach Silver everything she needed to know. You don't have a device of any sort either so you can't pester her. This is really getting on your nerves. But Terezi has told you to calm down and that she would be okay. What can you expect? You know that sooner or later you are going to pass from your blood color and life span. You just want to spend time with your considered 'family' of Dave and Silverstein. Dave already knows of your blood color life span thing, but you are afraid to tell her. Silverstein is very attached you, more than Dave. You sigh as you suddenly see, the sky is getting darker.   
"Who went Grim Dark? I can smell it form here," Terezi says, sniffing the air.   
You shrug, "I don't know . . ."   
You hear Terezi sniff again, "It smells like . . . Olive and pink . . . Leonah . . . ?"   
Your eyes widen, "Run."


	21. Silverstein & Leonah: Battle

You are currently Karkat. You and Terezi have been running with on ends throughout the forest. Rezi made you carry her on your shoulders. You honestly don't care you need to calm Leonah down before she goes total insane. Leonah has a thing for flipping out when something reminds her of Gamzee killing Nepeta, Leonah's split personality takes charge. Which in this case, is bad. Knowing she is a Heart aspect, she is probably going to get a lot of illusions or such. How do you know this? Dirk. Just Dirk. You know from Rose as well. But mainly from the doomed timeline you've learned that the Heart aspect can be powerful and could possibly turn someone insane from the power. To believe certain illusions, memories, ect. You have been rushing but Terezi is killing you. As soon as you get there, you hid in the trees so she doesn't see you. It appears as if Leonah has gone Grim Dark. She's fighting with someone. It's a girl, younger then both you, Terezi, and Leonah. The girl has short orange hair and is wearing a short sleeve shirt with a light read heart on it. She's also wearing a black skirt and has a Katana in hand. You looks closely, her eye color . . . Is red . . .  
"Silverstein!"

==> Karkat, Be Silverstein  
You are now Silverstein. You have been fighting with "Grim Dark" Leonah, who obviously was more powerful with the Heart aspect and Grim Dark. You could tell someone was controlling her, but you couldn't tell who. You took your Katana and attempted to cut her hand, but a force held it back. Stupid Heart aspect powers . . .   
"Silverstein!" You hear someone call out to you.   
You look to your left to see Karkat and Terezi. You shake your head and go back to the fight.   
"Ehehe . . ." You hear Leonah giggle darkly.   
She throws her dagger toward you. You freeze in place, not sure weather to deflect to move away. Suddenly, someone pushes you out of the way. Taking the dagger themselves. You look over in horror. It's Karkat. He's been hit in the side with the dagger. You drop the Katana as you hear a painfully loud male voice call out to you and Karkat.   
"Karkat!! Silverstein!! Rezi!!!"   
It's Dave. You drop to your knees, watching Karkat fall to the ground. Candy red blood dripping everywhere. You started to choke up as Dave quickly floats down to Karkat's body. Picking him up bridal style and looking to you and back to Rose. Leonah as on her knees, shaking as well while coughing a lot. She's lost the grim dark in her and was obviously felt terrible. Split personality + grim dark should never mix.   
Rose also goes down to your level and questions Dave, "Dave, we need medical supplies. We have that but none of us can really do medical work as well as Leonah, who's currently suffering as bad as Kark--"   
Her words are stopped by the hiss of a female troll, "I'm pretty sure I can do as well as Leonah now, Rose."  
Kanaya.


	22. Intermission: 1 / Hahaha No

"Haha! Hello reader! Welcome to the first intermission. Here we have today, Ms.Fern!"  
A blonde haired female appears from behind a book self in a Mage of Time costume with a martini in hand. Obviously drunk.  
The Admin, the one speaking earlier, rolls his eyes at Fern. "Let's just explain what we're going to do every intermission." The Admin takes a teapot with the label "Anti- Shipping Tea" on it. Pouring himself a cup while Fern had dropped the glass and sat down across from the Admin. "Well, we are here to explain what exactly is going on and what's going t-" He was interrupted by Fern taking one of her turn tables and wrecking the tea set. She giggles and winks, "Gotta go!" And with that she flew away. Well who needs intermissions? We've gotta get back to the story!

You are currently Fifi. You have been in this land for many weeks now. Silently waiting for someone or something to happen so you can rise to God Tier. You've heard from Audrey that everyone else but them has risen up. You hear a hiss behind you. You look behind you to see a black figure with a broken sword in hand. You twitch with fear. You back up a little before the sword as already stabbed you in the chest.  
G a m e o v e r  
Was all you could think . . .  
Until . . .  
Red and blue flashes.  
"iit'2 not over yet, fiifii."

==> Fifi, Be Audrey

You cannot be Audrey, she is currently busy rising up. Oh yeah, I guess we should of told you that Audrey was going God Tier but oh well. 

==> Fifi, Be Silverstein  
You are currently Silverstein. You have arrived at the cave Dave and Rose were staying at earlier. Dave is hugging Terezi out of worry while Leonah is in a corner, rocking herself quietly. You are sitting on the floor a little bit away from Dave's little emotional break down. Rose and Kanaya are attempting to fix Karkat's wounds and Kat is out and about looking for the others. The others as in the fact that Rose has stated that Cecilia and Rosanne are suppose to arrive to their location soon with some medical supplies. Or at least a Life player. When you say 'At least' is because you don't know much about Life players. Dave and Karkat didn't have much to tell you about Life players due to the fact that the only Life player they've really met was Jane Crocker, who went Grim Dark once and hasn't been seen since the day their session ended. It kind of worries you that maybe Karkat won't make it . . . And it will be all your fault. Because you fought Leonah and are the reason he pushed you out of the way. Your lip quivers. You look over to Dave and Terezi, in which they are talking. Terezi gives a nod and walks away, probably going to help Kan and Rose. Dave comes and sits next to you. "Hey kid," he says with a smile. You smile back, "Hey." You can tell he's holding back tears. You can see a blood flowing out from behind the rock in the cave in which they were doing medical things on Karkat behind. Candy red . . . You choke up a little bit. You decide to try and sing softly to calm yourself down. "There will be no holding back this time  
No swords, not mine at least

should've expect this, I guess, no “friendship” can sooth your beast  
and it was my problem once, that violence inside your eyes  
Dark olive green and happy with life and hope, and a insanity that never dies

and I used to blame myself, then I blamed life it's self, but never you  
cause you were just a corrupted soul,  
who'd step in it, get help, and step back out  
and pray for peace and hope which would save us from what's to forbid"  
Dave looks at you, you can't tell but he's slightly confused. Leonah looks up from her knees in the corner and looks at you, confused.

"And when you would reach out, well I'd run my big stoic mouth and make it worse

And maybe I deserve that hurt,  
destruction of my universe,  
so if you've gotta beat somebody up don't make it him.

I'm sorry, I messed up, I'm not a leader anymore.  
I'm sorry, I messed up, I'm not a leader.  
Not a leader.  
Not a leader, friend."

Dave twitches and just watches while Leonah crawls out from the corner slowly. Terezi peaks out from behind the rock, not being able to see but to get a better scent of who was singing.

"No more attempts to make you see, I tried, she succeeded, oh well  
but what I can say to a boy who'd fight with a sword of excuses until  
her big wicked grin disappears in the smoke, and crack goes the dagger's heart  
I know enough about doubt, and hating myself, to tell that you now know it too

and I used to blame myself, then I blamed life it's self, hurting you  
but you were perfect as you were  
all angled out, a blondey blur  
so fun and sweet, and clever, yeah for sure"

Dave twitched again, realizing you were singing about him in this part. Leonah inched out toward next to you and Dave.

"But when you would reach out, well I'd run my big stoic mouth and make a mess  
And now it's my turn to lead  
I wasn't there, I didn't guess  
that you were running, 'till you tripped right off the edge

I'm sorry, I messed up, I'm not a leader anymore  
I'm sorry, I messed up, I'm not a leader,not a leader, not a leader . . ."

Terezi went back behind the rock while Kanaya took a quick peak, her eyes widening.

"Said a thousands words but they never helped  
I hid my heart from you out of shame  
Took up the cause, Yeah I took the helm  
But I'm not the only one who's changed  
I knew you first, I knew you best  
I wish I'd stopped it way back then  
when things were bad, but they still made sense  
when I was little, when we were okay.

Friend leaders..."


	23. Audrey: Ascend

You are currently Audrey. You have just been murdered by the same black figure Fifi was. You are in the same dark room you were in when you entered the game. Nepeta is in front of you, smiling brightly. You look at Nepeta and give her a small smile, "Hey Nep." She jumps up and runs to hug you. Pulling away quickly and smiling again, "I'm so proud of mew!!!" You are slightly confused, "Why are you proud of me? I just died. I failed." Nepeta giggled, "Silly! Mew didn't fail! In order for mew to reach God Tail mew n33d to die first!" You gave a weird look, "Now that's just silly, but okay." Nepeta hugs you again, "I'm glad mew made it to God Tail, unlike me who couldn't make it! Welcome Knight of Life! I have a f33ling mew are going to do great things with mewr great power." You twitch, you have great power with your God Tier? You and Nep spend a couple minutes speaking of your God Tier and powers. You are highly interested. Until Nepeta waves farewell. Leaving you alone, in the dark. You wait for something to happen. Something . . . Anything. A bright light takes control of your world. It's red and green . . . Christmas? What the hell. A girl with short black hair and in a Maid of Life costume. She has glasses and a red crown thing on her forehead. She speaks first, "Hello, descendant." You twitch at the word 'Descentdant.' "Hi . . . Jane?" She nods, looking pretty friendly. You smile, "Welcome to the real game, Knight of Life. No more child's play. If you want to get out of this, run for your life. You won't live too long if you don't stay with someone. Being a Knight may sound like you're a fighter, but your aspect says otherwise. Being a Life aspect means that you are suppose to defend life. Defend your teammates by healing them, not fighting for then." Wow heading in deep at the first encounter. Nice. You nod, starting to get it, "Okay, I get that." Jane nods, "I must now bid farewell, good bye, Audrey." You nod a goodbye as she disappears. Within seconds, another flash of light . . . Memories . . .

You are sitting on the floor in your house. Dakoda, your older brother, isn't home. He's in the hospital. He got into a car crash. You are still home, alone. You're 10 years old and home alone for a couple weeks. Living off Poptarts, popcorn, and anything else microwavable. While spending your days looking around for a good movie to watch. Sometimes the people next door would check on you, rarely though. It was one day while browsing the movie section that you found something called "Hetalia." Out of boredom, you decided to watch it. And since that day . . . Anime became your life. You raided your brother's anime section daily, slowly becoming a Fangirl. What Dakoda was once. The more you raided, the more you watched, the more obsessed you became. It your darkest time of sorrow and sadness, it was Anime that had changed it. Your outlook on life, everything. All because of Hetalia. Ever since then, you have worshiped that Anime, making it your life. Dakoda was happy to discover when he came home, his little sister had found something that would bring light to her life. He's been introducing you to new Animes since. And to think that maybe it's not just something that no one likes. Maybe it's something more . . .

"Knight Of Life has ascended."


	24. Fifi: Ascend

You are currently Fifi. In front of you stands Sollux, with a grin on his face surprisingly.   
"Hello Fifi, it'th good to th'ee you again."  
You give a confused look, "You too Sol . . ."   
"Well, Maid of Blood, I am proud that you have made it to God Tier unlike me when I played the game."   
You stare confused, "But I just died . . . I failed the game. Game Over."   
He rolls his eyes, "Did you not hear me? It'th not over yet. In order to reach God Tier you mu'tht die fir'tht. I know it'th th'illy but it'th how the game work'th."   
You shrug, "Oh well, I'm guessing it's my time to ascend."   
He nods, "Well, my current job right now i'th to explain your power'th and th'uch th'o let'th do that."   
You nod as you two spend a couple minutes just talking about the God Tier, the more you two talked the more excited you got. This sound awesome! Sollux soon bid you farewell and left you alone, in the darkness. The darkness is replaced with a sort of candy red shade. You stare for a second, wondering what's going on. Let's leave you alone . . .

==>Fifi, Be Aradia  
You are now Aradia. You are in the Dream Bubble with many of your friends. Traveling throughout space and time is really your thing, but you like to stay with Sollux. You stay here with the Dancestors, your dead friends, and your half alive friend. You honestly don't talk to your Dancestor, Damara, very much. You can't understand her at all. Though you've picked up a little bit of Damara's language from listening to her a little. Also from Karkat's Dancestor, Kankri, who has seemed to listen to Damara enough to pick up most of it. You sigh as you watch over your simple human friend, Rosanne. It's not that you dislike her, you are just confused on how you somehow got to watch over her if she isn't even a Maid or Time aspect. Well, you guess maybe you should of probably ended up watching Ms.Maylin, who is much like you. She seems to be the you of this session. But you don't mind. You silently wait for Sollux to return from bringing Ms.Nightgale to God Tier. The windy boy has been found, but yet lost again.   
"Stupid human girl was raised by wolves . . ." You curse to yourself.   
You have planned out how to keep Vantas alive, but at this rate the Silverstein girl has ruined it. You face palm, you can't really blame her. You are currently depending on Tavros and Nepeta to bring Ms.Maylin and Ms.Grell to the others. The journey must move on and you are afraid that maybe this timeline will become doomed. You can't doom the Alpha Timeline or else all is in hell. Tavros is off somewhere else, probably off in the Derse part of this Dream Bubble. Even though he himself is not Derse, with all of you being dead you must follow your "human friend" everywhere. In which, Tavros must follow Ms.Maylin into the Derse side of the Dream Bubble while you are stuck here in Prospit. Sollux can only access Ms.Nightgale from his Derse self. You prop yourself up with your hand and just watch as Ms.Smith rushes around with Ms.Maylin. You feel Tavros' presence around Ms.Maylin.  
"Ah, so he is communicating with her through mind? Good idea . . ." You say to yourself.   
Out of the blue, you see a strange red glow and something shoot up from the trees, causing Ms.Maylin and Ms.Smith to stop. A girl appears in a Maid of Blood costume as Sollux rushes to your side.   
You look over to him, "So, the deed is done? She has entered the game?" He nods.   
You give a nod of approval, "Now we just wait for Knight Of Life to join us."  
"Ye'th, but that th'ould be th'oon from what I've heard from Nepeta."  
"Good."

==> Aradia, Be Terezi  
You are now Terezi. You are currently sitting outside the cave from Kanaya pushing you away from helping your old flush crush. Leonah joining in on it and saying that 'A blind girl probably would kill him instead of helping.' Gog sometimes you hate Leonah. You just wanted to help . . . You don't blame Kanaya for pushing you out, she had full right to. After all, if Leonah still wasn't in shock from going GrimDark for a second, she is the best healer here and would know what's best for Karkles. Suddenly, you smell something strange.   
"The smell of a Life player . . ." You look up, well not look but uh- You hope the reader gets what you mean.  
You get up from sitting down as you smell a the scent of a Life player with the mixture of strawberries. You look back to the cave, but don't dare to go back inside. You fear that Leonah will start with the rude things again. A swoosh of wind flies past you. You attempt to look at the new threat in the face, not turning back.  
A voice speaks, "Hello?"  
You prick up, "Is that Knight of Life I smell?"   
You feel her give a weird look. "Yeah . . . ? What's it to you?"   
You grab her arm and rush toward the cave.  
"You are in great need right now."


	25. Audrey:

You are currently Audrey. You have ascended to Knight of Life and are currently being dragged by a blind girl into a cave. Saying that you 'have a great need.' You assume that if this blind girl is in need of healing if she got excited over you having the Life aspect. You are rather quick. Once you get in you see candy red blood all over the floor, a guy who keeps shouting "It's just grub sauce! It's gotta be grub sauce!", and a girl hidden in the corner like a psycho, giggling. You squint, the first thing you think is Are they all insane or something? You did not need to question the blind girl as a girl who looked much like the blind one looked toward you. She appeared to be wearing a bright red, long, skirt and a long sleeve shirt with the Virgo symbol on it. "Ah, a Life player, just what we need." You can not tell if she is being sarcastic or not. The girl pulls you toward her, "I'm Kanaya Maryam, this is Rose Lalonde," she said, pointing to the blonde female. The blonde female, Rose, spoke next. She pointed to the blonde male who was shouting, "That's Dave, my brother," she says. Rose points to the insane giggling girl in the corner, "That's Leonah, who is still recovering from going Grim Dark." You squint, well this is a weird crew. "We have one other with us who is currently out. She has short orange hair and red eyes. Her name is Silverstein." You nod, "I'm assuming you want me to help this person here?" You say, pointing to the male in Rose's hand. Kanaya nods. You nod, "I'll see what I can do . . ."

==> Audrey, Be Silverstein?  
You are Silverstein. You have left the cave because Dave was freaking out way too much and it was getting annoying. You decided to go out and look for John, who may you mention you had ditched on accident. Oh well. You are trying to find to find John, who is probably in a tree by now. You walk around the land and into the trees, looking for a blue figure. But with all these trees being purple and green, it's not very easy for your sucky eyes. You search endlessly until you hear . . . A giggle? Oh Gog.

==> Silverstein, Be Kathleen

You are now Kathleen. You have found a strange lollipop that's green and red swirl. You decide to lick it . . .  
SUGAR RUSH!!!  
You giggle loudly and look down at your now pink and yellow colored dress. You fly off to find Rosanne, you must share you sweet drunken taste!  
Flying off to your Ex's land, you begin to sing a cheerfully tune. Rosanne hears this as she flips and turns throughout the resting station. You smile as you lands in front of Rosanne and wave. "Hello, my candy coated darling, it's your vanilla baby. I've come to say I love you and I always have. I find it so amusing, I used to be confused and afraid that you would never love me back." Rosanne squints as if to say 'What the hell Kathleen.' You quickly kisses Rosanne, leaving her in the same sugary state as you. Rosanne grins brightly, her God Tier outfit now filled with purple, pink, and orange. "Do a little dance!" You practically shout as Rosanne giggles, beginning to dance. You join in on dancing with her. "Let's go see Fifi!!!" Rosanne jumps. You claps your hands and nod, "Yeah!!!" She grabs your hand and flies off to Fifi's current place.

==> Kathleen, Be Audrey  
You are now Audrey, you are currently trying to figure out your powers and how to heal Karkat. This God Tier stuff isn't easy. Suddenly, a albino chick walks into the cave, Katana on her shoulder. "Silverstein!" Dave exclaims. The Silverstein girl looks over to Dave and goes in for a hug. Father and daughter reunited for the 50th time today. Dave must have been really damaged by Karkat's pain. Silverstein let out a breath, "Calm down, Daddy, I just went to go find that blue guy." While you're drifting off and trying to figure out your powers, something snaps you out of your day dream. The scream of bloody murder. From Karkat. But before you can move, you have already been kissed on the cheek by Fifi Nightgale. Trickster Fifi Nightgale. God you are screwed because before you know it, you're dancing and Karkat's screaming in pain. Oh Fifi, what have you done?

==> Trickster Audrey, Be ???

You are now ???. Your name is unknown. We'll be you later.

==> Be Fern  
Well, we haven't introduced Ms.Oaks yet!! But I suppose now would be a good time.

==> Guess Name  
No need to do that! You already know her name! Fern Oaks!

==> Correct!

Your name is FERN OAKS and you have some . . . ISSUES with DRINKING. But when you're not DRUNK, you can make some pretty ILL BEATS. You practically live up in your room with your TURNTABLES, HEADPHONES, and your trusty old BOTTLE OPENER. Your MOTHER is not home often. So she knows NOTHING. You have long blonde hair, tied up in a pony tail, and wear dorky PINK GLASSES. You are actually kind of MEAN. But you DON'T CARE. You have an interest in SPIDERS actually. As well as ASTROLOGY. You are such a PRICK about these things sometimes. Like NO A SPIDER CAN'T KILL YOU UNLESS YOU MESS WITH IT. You also have a YOUTUBE CHANNEL and often times upload your SICK BEATS and get A LOT OF VIEWS FOR THAT. Oh CRAP! You think you hear your MOTHER walking into the house! You better go and hide those ALCOHOL BOTTLES!

You dash off from your room into a kitchen, though hiding behind a wall before entering. You look left and right for your mother before entering, stuffing all the bottles into a trash bag and then throw it outside into the garbage. With this done, you head back to your room and notice your friend trying to call you on Skype. You answer her without hesitation. A girl with dark brown hair, in which her bangs are tied back into a pony tail. She has freckles and bright blue eyes. You know her very well.

She speaks with a firm tone with a slight American accent. Though she mocks you for your Canadian either way. What is this girl's name?

==> Enter Name  
Smiling Goddess

==> Are you trying to make a reference here? Try again!   
Jeanette Nightgale

==> Correct!

Your name is JEANETTE NIGHTGALE and you have to say, you're pretty BORING to most people. Though you love HORSES and CHILDREN very much. In fact, to earn money you often BABYSIT other children. You are good friends with FERN OAKS and try your best to get her to stop DRINKING. Your attempts do not FAZE HER, though you continue to try. You often also keep your friends BLAZE GRELL and FERN from KILLING EACH OTHER very often. It's almost DAILY. You have a fascination with SPACE and, well, BLACK HOLES. You often think of how it would go down if this entire Earth was SUCKED INTO A BLACK HOLE. Well, clearly, that's one thing not boring about you. Currently, you are Skyping your friend FERN while your MOTHER is working. Your mother is actually an AMAZING WRITER and works on various books that have gotten MORE THAN ONE AWARD. This leads to you living a rather COMFY life. Now, back to your conversation with Fern.

"Fern, did ya' get the beta yet?" You speak with an American accent while Fern replies with a drunken Canadian one, like usual.  
"Yeah, I did. You ready to play?"  
"Hella."


	26. Fern And Jeanette: Enter

Your name is Fern Oaks and you've just been sent a message from no other than Dakoda Grell. He's saying that he's going to start the game up as Sage's server player and then Sage is going to be Blaze's server, while you're Jeanette's server and it looks like you have no server player. Mostly because Blaze won't be yours. Oh well, you could care less. What he doesn't know is that you have a guild. If you can get him to become your server play with it, you'll be good. So that's what you're doing currently. Jeanette has hung up long ago because she sister was talking to her. And you recently discovered that your mom isn't actually home, she's just passed out in her room. Nothing really is going on with you, so we're going to switch characters.

Your name is Kanaya Maryam and you are worried about more things than it's healthy to. For one, your Moirail is bleeding out and screaming in pain. You have a feeling he's going to die now that your only hope has just gone trickster. Two, you're worried sick for your daughter. The only people who know you have a daughter are Rose, Dave, Karkat, Dirk, Jake, Jane, and Roxy. She adopted and somewhere out in this world, probably terrified. The thought of it makes you sick to your stomach. Like, worse than usual. Because, y'know, you have a hole there. Three, Dave is currently screaming in fear, agony, and everything in between. His mental health is going down the drain slowly because of his worries, too. He's currently watching all hope and all the sunshine in his life, slip away slowly. That's not easy. Four, you have no idea where Rose went. Without Rose, you are nothing. And finally, Leonah is gaining power back, but it seems despair is only consuming her deeply. There's no doubt within time she'll either go insane, or go Grim Dark again. You can't handle this worry, you turn to your left, away from Karkat's bloodied face and throw up a liquid fluid that tastes metallic and has the color jade. It's blood. Oh God it's blood. And it's disgusting because it's slowly mixing in with the mutant red all over the floor. You take a grip on your stomach as your vision goes blurry. You're going to pass out. You need to depend on Dave. So you scream at him with your last bits of strength.  
"DAVE, DAVE! TAKE KARKAT TO HIS QUEST BED! Q-QUIC-"  
And with that, your head falls into the pool of blending blood. So this is what it feels like to deal with anxiety, were your last thoughts before plunging into darkness. 

Your name is Terezi Pyrope. The smell of sugar is scattered across this land you walk upon right at this moment, and you should be scared. But what would the judge think to see his best lawyer afraid of some high teens? Certainly not good things. You are searching for the boy in blue, John was his name, right? You aren't sure, but you caught his scent and have begun searching for him since. He keeps disappearing though. Damn windy boy. You'll catch him. You turn a corner and hide behind a tree, his scent blowing right towards you. Cake and wind. Definitely John Egbert, the Heir of Breath. You wait a bit as the Heir of Breath speaks, he's talking to someone.  
"June? What are you doing here? In a God Tier costume no less!" John exclaimed.   
"Sup to yuo too, John. I mean you," spoke a voice that sounded sweet, though slurred all S's. You think that's June.   
"Cami, what happened?"  
"Things, Johnny-boy, things," said a British voice who you assumed was Cami.   
"Jazz," John said with aggravation.   
"I do not believe that is any of your business, now, is it, Egbert?" Replied a voice that sounded much like Kanaya's, very formal and yet rude. This is probably Jazz.   
The wind blows the children's scent towards you. The one called June smelled of alcohol, pastries, and blue. She's a Void players and probably related to Roxy and Jane. Cami smelled of gunpowder, metal, and black. Space player and most likely related to Dirk and Jake. Jazz, you are almost sure that's not his real name, smelled of the color red. And you know that smell. He's a Time player. Definitely. You couldn't make out any other scents besides red, though you decided that because of his accent, Jazz is probably related to Kanaya and Rose. Within a moment, you felt someone put their hands over your eyes. She smells slightly of red and silver, though mainly has the scent much like Karkat's. Silverstein. You feel she turn her head to the left of yours, revealing her face before speaking.   
"Cami English, Jazz Maryam, June Lalonde, John Egbert? What are you doing here?"   
Oh you're in for something good now. 

Your name is Dave. You're panicking, though you've decided to take Kanaya's last few words to heart and pick the bleeding Karkat, bridal style, and start racing out of the cave. You are currently floating up the side of the mountain, trying to get to the blood player's quest bed. Sacrificial Slab isn't an option in this situation. As soon as you reach the bed, you set him down on it. You are trying to hold back tears and are suddenly grateful for your shades. You don't want to let him suffer, but you don't want to end his life. This might not work. He could just die, and if you killed him, you'd never forgive yourself. But either way, you need to ask him.   
"Well, Kitten, this is it. I don't want to let you suffer, but I don't want to kill you either. If you just actually died and I was the one who killed you, I'd never forgive myself. Silverstein would never forgive me. It's your choice, man."   
You see the glint in Karkat's eyes and it only makes things worse, your stomach in churning while you wait for a response and you feel like at any moment you are going to vomit all over Karkat.   
"D . . . Dave . . . Do me a favor . . . . E . . . end the suffering . . ." He replies with a raspy voice, and it makes you swallow your vomit and what seems like the rest of your guts.   
You press your lips against his for what you think might be the last time. There's bright red smudged on your pale lips, but you could care less. You take out your katana and take a deep breath before lifting it up and stabbing Karkat in the chest with it. When the deed is done, your guts begin to swell back up into your mouth and you feel absolutely awful. You begin racing down from the quest bed and once you are a few yards from the bed and look over the edge of the cliff. You taste something metallic in your mouth and you can not hold back anymore. You fall to your knees and vomit. Everywhere, though mainly over the cliff, is covered with blood, the remains of your last meal, and you think you saw something else vital to your system. Thank God for immortality. You slip off your shades and stare in horror at what just flew up through your throat and hurdled over the edge of a cliff. It's disgusting and you're crying. It's so disgusting and it makes you want to just give up and fall over the edge too. But you don't. You carry on like you've been doing all your life and just continue to cry while hoping for the best. Maybe, if you're lucky, Jake will favor you in hope today. Maybe. Within a few moments, you see and hear a blast from the quest bed. And you feel a pang in your stomach. Is this what happens when you go God Tier with someone watching? Or has Karkat been vaporized into nothing? You don't know. Your spirits were lifted when you saw a familiar figure. Your face lit up with joy, seeing Karkat float up above his Quest Bed. The one thing that terrified you was the fact that his own blood was surrounding him, but you do reckon he's a Blood player, so this shouldn't be too much a surprise to you. You quickly slip your shades back on and wipe off your mouth with the sleeve of your shirt. Once you see him float down to the ground, you quickly stand up and wait for him to walk down the steps towards you. You're hoping he doesn't see the mess that appeared over the cliff. But the prick probably will. Once you see the fluffy-haired troll walk down the steps and look at you with eyes full of life, you feel your heart lighten. Your guts begin to settle back into place and the feeling of your stomach flipping over sideways and backwards like a person trying to fall asleep disappears. When he speaks without even skipping it beat, it just makes you heart skip three.   
"Dave?"   
And now you think you're having a heart attack.

 

Your name is Rose Lalonde and you are trying to make sure not to doom this timeline. You know the quick cure for getting the beta kids out of Trickster mode. There's no one else who can do this but you. Everyone else is in pain, dying, or laughing. Not necessary the good kind of laughing either. If you could hurry up . . .  
"Wait, Roxy?"  
In front of you stood Roxy Lalonde and her lovely wife, Jane Crocker, in their God Tier costumes. Oh how you hoped they wouldn't be dragged into this, but it seems your hopes weren't answered. Your hopes weren't answered when your son disappeared either. It feels as if everything you worked so hard to prevent, is just pushing over your wall of false security easily. Roxy turns to you and runs and hugs you.  
"Rosey!"  
"Roxy, I need your help. Our hope of surviving has just gone trickster and I need the quick cure. It's not on this land, but you could get it easily since you're the Rogue of Void."  
"Rosey, calm down. I'll help. But where's Kanaya?"  
You seriously just forgot about your girlfriend.

Your name is Jeanette. You have entered the medium. You're just waiting for your friends here, in the Land of Snakes and Frogs, it's boring here. You don't want to bother any of your friends, though. They're busy. It's sudden when you hear your phone go off. You pick it up and see who's messaging you.  
equatedThrone [ET] began trolling ghostlyAuxiliatrix [GA]  
GA: whoa what are you  
ET: vhat am i  
ET: i am the one and only  
ET: jaymey kaihna  
GA: the fuck  
ET: i am a troll  
ET: and the heiress to the alternian throne  
GA: what the hell is alternia  
ET: oh my god humans are stupid  
ET: alternia is the planet i liwe on and the planet ill soon rule  
GA: interesting  
GA: i dont care  
ET: im here to help you, human  
ET: vhat is your name  
GA: um  
GA: jeanette  
GA: why do you ask  
ET: hello, jeanette, and velcome to the game id like to call hell  
ET: this game is not fun and games, as you probably already knov  
ET: this game can kill and vill kill you  
ET: it has done so to many others in the past  
ET: though i knov hov to awoid death at all costs  
GA: then tell me  
ET: youll hawe to vait  
ET: vait until you are closer to meeting up vith me  
GA: wait what  
equatedThrone [ET] ceased trolling ghostlyAuxiliatrix [GA]  
GA: that was interesting um  
GA: where did you go  
GA: wait come back  
GA: please dont leave me here  
GA: PLEASE DONT LEAVE ME HERE ALONE


	27. Reader: Have A Hard Time Comprehending What's Happening

Your are now the reader. And you are screaming at your device to know what's going on. First, Rose ditches her girlfriend, Kanaya passes out, Karkat goes God Tier, and now what?! Well, reader you're about to get an answer. The young man you meet in the first intermission, is now back again in the same room. Across from him sits an elegant young lady, wearing a blue and pink skirt that's longer in the back. She's wearing a black tank top with pink and blue strips coming out form under it, making it a short sleeve. On her tank top is a symbol in Amethyst, two swirly lines criss-crossed into an X. She has long ebony black hair and her fins barely poke out from it. Her horns mirror her symbol, only they don't tangle into an X.  
"Hello readers, today we have Jaymey Kaihna, the Witch of Rage, to answer some questions today," the male says, gesturing to Jaymey.   
Jaymey waves as the male takes out a rolled of piece of paper, letting the long paper roll out across the table. The Amethyst blood has a nervous face as she takes out her whip and then kicks the table over, slashing the paper in half with her whip and then running.  
"No one has time for your trash, Kade."  
Oh well. Let us continue.

==> Reader, Be A Friend Of Jaymey  
Alright.  
A young male stands in a platform of moss. He has pure white hair and dark red eyes, along with horns on the side of his head that twirl into a circle. He's wearing a white sweater with his symbol on in black instead of his blood color, Auburn.

==> Enter Name  
Mutant

==> Actually, No, Dumbass, But Rare. Try Again.  
Tieler Jadeni

==> Correct!

Your name is TIELIER JADENI and you are the RAREST KIND OF RUST BLOOD YET. You don't like it. Everyone makes a HUGE deal about it. So, instead, you CONCEAL IT. You do this by LOCKING YOURSELF IN YOUR ROOM and REPLACING ALL SIGNS OF YOUR BLOOD WITH BLACK. Your only friends are ones ONLINE. One of them is apparently THE HEIRESS and is also YOUR MOIRAIL. She's also the one who convinced you to play this stupid game. You enjoy watching TRAIN WRECKS, as in EMOTIONALLY WISE. As well as MYSTERY SHOWS AND BOOKS. This is one of things that brought you and your Moirail together. You are quite the BOOK NERD, seeing that you have NOTHING ELSE TO DO BESIDES READ or TALK TO YOUR FRIENDS. Your trolltag is restlessOdyssey and your So Form/-\l /-\nd With Your C/-\pit/-\liz/-\tion Th/-\t Even Your Moir/-\l Is Surprised.

==> Tieler, Where Are You?  
You are currently in a land filled with moss and velvety things. Otherwise known as the Land Of Moss And Velvet. You find it interesting. You like to jump on the moss and run around freely. Seeing as you haven't done this in years. It's when you hear a bing from your phone and take it out, checking the message.

equatedThrone [ET] has begun trolling restlessOdssesy [RO]

ET: tieler  
ET: yo tieler are you there  
RO: Yes, J/-\ymey, I /-\m.  
ET: okay so  
ET: i hawe spoken vith a human by the name of jeanette  
ET: and just got out of the prison called "intermission"  
ET: vhere are you  
RO: I /-\m In The L/-\nd Of Moss And Velvet.  
RO: You Will Not See Me There Due To The F/-\ct Th/-\t We H/-\ve Different L/-\nds.  
RO: Your L/-\nd Is L/-\nd of C/-\thedr/-\ls and Frost.  
ET: oh  
ET: vell, crap  
ET: i needed you to help me out but i guess i vill hawe to find someone else  
ET: vho else is in my land  
RO: No One.  
RO: You C/-\nnot Sh/-\re L/-\nds In This Session Bec/-\use You Chose The Ha/-\rd Setting.  
RO: I Could M/-\yby Get To Your L/-\nd, Though.  
ET: just do it, man  
ET: i need your help  
RO: I Sh/-\ll See You Soon.

restlessOdyssey [RO] ceased trolling equatedThrone [ET] 

==> Tieler, Be Jaymey

Your name is Jaymey, we need to introduce you.

Your name is JAYMEY KAIHNA and you are THE HEIRESS TO THE THRONE. If you couldn't tell by your trolltag. You are a proud AMETHYST BLOOD and are ONLY THE HEIRESS because RED-PINK BLOODS HAVE BEEN EXTINCT FOR SWEEPS. You rather enjoy PIRATES and GHOST HUNTING. You also enjoy MYSTERY SHOWS AND SUCH. Your weapon is your WHIP that you used EARLIER IN THE INTERMISSION. Your Moirail is, as mentioned, TIELER JADENI, who has developed strange FUTURE PREDICTING POWERS since the game began. He hasn't noticed, though. And YOU DON'T INTEND ON TELLING HIM. Anyway, your trolltag is equatedThrone and you hawe some speaking issues, but no one seems to mind because theyre probably wery scared youll cull them. vhich you vont.

==> Jaymey, Tell Us What Your Plan Is  
Oh! Your plan is to get Tieler to kill you on your quest bed so you can rise to God Tier. And then vise versa with him. This is ideal for the game so you can join the alpha human session. Or so Tieler says. You hear something in a distance of your frosty wonderland, so you take out your whip and chase after the noise. A transportalizer stands in front of you as a flash of auburn light shoots up from it, revealing a troll you don't think you've seen before. In his hand is a phone as he looks up at you.  
"Jaymey?" He asks with a slightly British accent.  
You nod, "I am the great Jaymey Kaihna. The Heiress to the throne. My trolltag being equatedThrone."  
He gives a small smile, "My blood is of none of your concern, you foolish fishy girl."  
You burst out laughing at the inside joke and hug the smaller male. This is the first time you've seen him in person, and the first time you spoke with him he said exactly that, to this day you still don't know his blood color. But you will soon. You tell him the plan and he agrees, placing his phone in his pocket and grabbing your hand, running through the snow that matched his hair and clothes. You're hoping he knows where he's going.


	28. ???: Introduce Yourself

A young . . . Person?? You can't tell their gender by their appearance, so person will have to do. A young person stands in a deep purple room. They have pure white eyes and black hair, with lime green strips as their bangs. They're wearing a dark purple dress with a small tiara to complete it. What might this person's name be?  
  
==> Enter Name  
You enter something absolutely ridiculous and the person doesn't even skip a note to saw it in half with their chainsaw.   
  
==> Try Again.  
Sadele Zielst  
  
==> Correct!  
  
Your name is SADELE ZIELST and you are NOT ONE FOR GENDER ROLES. You actually identify as NEITHER A BOY OR A GIRL, despite BEING BORN A BOY. Your current state of being is being the PRINCEX OF DERSE as a LOST SOUL. You live on Derse after an UNFORTUNATE ACCIDENT in which resulted in your LIME BLOOD SPILLING EVERYWHERE. The KING OF DERSE gladly took you in and made you the PRINCEX OF DERSE. You will forever be thankful to KING JACKLIN OF DERSE for his kindness. Your interests include STYLING AND COLORING HAIR. You actually did your own hair yourself, no help at all. Well, you SHOULD'VE HAD HELP from your Lusus, but HE'S DEAD and NOT COMING BACK. You are also highly interested in DEFENSE BATTLES and  wish you could ENGAGE IN ONE YOURSELF. Sadly, being a extinct blood color, BATTLES AREN'T A GOOD IDEA. Your trolltag is trivialEquinox  and your SPeaK WitH a mIXtuRE of VOicES.  
  
==> Sadele, Observe Jaymey And Tieler  
You take out your CRYSTAL BALL and watch the two rush through the snow, going to the quest bed of the Witch. This is not right, you must stop them. You take out your tablet and begin send Tieler a message.  
  
==> Reader, Be Tieler  
You are currently Tieler, running through the snow with Jaymey as she speaks with you about her childhood.  
"Vell, I grev up being raised by these vomen undervater! They had horns like me and long black hair, usually let dovn but there vas one of them that had it braided. They vere really nice and-"  
"Jaymey, have you ever seen a mirror before?" You interrupted, a sudden worry coming over you.   
"No . . . ?"  
You set your phone to sleep and then show Jaymey her reflection, she gasped in horror.  
"They're . . . They're me . . . ?"  
"They're probably your future selves."  
"The one with braided hair was a genocidal maniac . .  . Does that mean . . . ?"  
"Yes, it does."  
She lets go of your hand and steps back, "I can't God Tier yet!"  
  
 _== > Seer. _  
You look up at the sky in confusion at the voice.  
What?  
  
 _== > Do Not Take Her To The Quest Bed Yet. _  
Why?  
  
==> _It Will Result In A Doomed Timeline._  
If you say so.  
  
==> _Take The Witch To The Land Of Velvet And Moss._  
Okay.  
The voice disappears as soon as it came you and run off to the second portal, jumping through it and taking Jaymey with you to The Land Of Velvet And Moss. Jaymey stares in confusion as you look left and right. An imp approaches and you turn to Jaymey, grinning.  
"You wanna see something cool?"  
She nods excitedly as you take the amulet around your neck. You have a amulet from your father, Dragondad, in your symbol of a dragon. You throw the amulet in the air as your needles appear in your hand fast enough to catch it again with them. You throw the amulet around your neck and aim your needles at the imp, placing them next to each other as you jerk them away and they are threaded with a magical thread. This thread is called the THREAT OF A THOUSAND BLADES, it's a bladed string made purely for decapitating someone. You lung for the imp and catch it's neck in your string, twirling it around it's neck multiple times before it's head slides off, you jump upwards with the needles and use the blade in the heel of your shoe to cut the string off. When you land, the imp's body has turned into a black scarf and your needles are the ones responsible. You twirl them to the side and throw them in the air, having them disappear into the void. Jaymey lets out a surprised breath.  
"Vhoa there, Tieler, vhere did you learn that? I thought you hawen't been outside your hiwe in at least a fev sveeps, led alone fought a battle."   
You shrug, "When you are locked up in your hive for a few sweeps with nothing really to do, you resort to battle training."  
"Interesting."  
Quickly, Jaymey picks up the grist and rust left by the imp. And now it's time to move on.  
  
==> Tieler, Be A Strange Boy  
You are now a strange boy. Well, I guess we'll introduce you. A young man stands in a Seer Of Space costume, next to three other children. He has short, black, hair and green eyes, along with a lip piercing. What might this boy's name be?   
  
Your name is JAZZ MARYAM and you are a TRANSBOY. You are the adopted son of ROSE LALONDE and KANAYA MARYAM, as well as the SEER OF SPACE. Your friends include THREE OTHER GIRLS by the names of SILVERSTEIN STRIDER, CAMI ENGLISH, and JUNE LALONDE. Technically, you are related to June, but you disregard that fact entirely. Your interests include MAD SCIENCE and READING. You read Mom Lalonde's, Rose's, SBURB GUILD, therefore you know THE MOST ABOUT THIS GAME. Since you've gone God Tier, you also have gained a large knowledge of SPACE and SOLITUDE. Of course, you experienced solitude FIRST HAND seeing that neither of your mothers could ever understand you VERY WELL. You don't even have a CLOSE FRIEND, just a group of FRIENDS THAT BARELY KNOW YOU. Well, that's what SOLITUDE does to you. Your chosen weapon happens to be A SPEAR that you made by COMBINING YOUR BOOK OF MAD SCIENCE and MOM LALONDE'S EXTRA PAIR OF NEEDLES. Your pesterchum is **digitalInferno** and **everything you time happens to be bolded.**  
  
==> Jazz, Introduce The Rest Of Your Friends  
There are only two left to introduce, please pick one.  
  
==> Jazz, Be The Black Haired Girl  
You are now a young woman, who is standing in a Thief Of Void costume next to Jazz. She also has short black hair and thin framed pink glasses. She's wearing pink and blue eye shadow along with some black lipstick. What might this girl's name be?  
  
Your name is JUNE LALONDE and you are the ADOPTED DAUGHTER OF ROXY LALONDE AND JANE LALONDE.  Yes, you are the daughter of a FEMINIST BISEXUAL and a AROMANTIC PANSEXUAL. Your cousin happens to be JAZZ MARYAM, but he DENYS THAT SOMEONE AS PATHETIC AS YOU IS HIS COUSIN. In simpler words, you and Jazz DON'T GET ALONG. You are also the THIEF OF VOID, which you find to be RATHER FITTING. You believe Void is about LEARNING TO BE INDEPENDENT, and you being a Thief, YOU STEAL THAT FROM OTHERS. You want to LEARN IT YOURSELF, but YOU'RE TOO AFRAID. You enjoy BAKING and grew up with your house smelling of ALCOHOL and CAKES. You also grew up with the taste of CHERRY FIZZY DRINK in which Roxy called FIZAGRETA. Jane NEVER approved but it's your FAVORITE DRINK. Your interests include GAMBLING WITH HIGH STAKES and GRIMDARK ARTS. Most of these habits comes from the LALONDE SIDE of your family. Your Pesterchum is alcoholicCakes and you odten *often makes mistakes in your typing.  
  
==> June, Be The Blonde Girl  
  
You are now the blonde girl. A young lady in a Heir Of Time costume stands next to June. She has glasses that look like Dirk's, except instead of shades they're glasses. She has long blonde hair and bright green eyes. What might her name be?  
  
Your name is CAMI ENGLISH, and you are a TRANSGIRL as well as the ADOPTED DAUGHTER OF DIRK AND JAKE ENGLISH. In fact, you might as well be MUTE since you barely EVER TALK. You are the HEIR OF TIME, which you DON'T SEE HOW IT PORTRAYS TO YOU. You are certainly NOT BUBBLY or AN ASSHOLE. But you won't testify. You have SWEET TIME TRAVELING POWERS though, which is AWESOME. Your interests include PALEONTOLOGY and COLLECTIBLES. Your pesterchum is  saffronGeneticist and ([everyone says you need a new way of typing but whatever])  
  
==> Is That Everyone?  
Almost. But we're not introducing anyone else today.  
  
==> Cami, Be Rosanne  
Rosanne is too busy dooming the timeline with sugar.  
  
==> Be Rose  
You are now Rose. You are rushing back to the cave to find your girlfriend with Roxy and Jane. When you get into the cave, you quickly cover your mouth at the blood spilled on the floor. Bright mutant red . . . And jade. The jade was leaking from Kanaya's cold body as she laid on the floor. Rose rushed to her side, the tears spilling from her eyes as she held Kanaya close. Roxy looks to Jane and nods.  
  
==> Rose Is Too Busy Crying, So Let's Be Roxy  
You are now Roxy. You are sitting down on the floor, trying to focus so you'll be able to retrieve the quick cure for Tricksters. Back in time your thoughts go to where it was. You remember Calliope handing it to you when the game was finished. And there it was, in your hand, a glass bottle filled with a dark blue substance. You quickly snatched it up with your voidy powers and had it set in front of you. You handed the bottle to Jane, who then floated out of the cave and out to find the tricksters. Everything will be fine. You think. There's only one person who would know. You take out your phone and quickly text a familiar troll.  
  
Current! tipsyGnostalgic [CTG] began pestering Future! restlessOdyssey [FRO]  
CTG: yo tieler  
FRO: Wh/-\t Is It Th/-\t You Need, Roxy?  
CTG: do me a favor and consult yuor timey powers and tell me if the trickstre cure will fix the timeline  
CTG: *your *trickster  
FRO: Give Me /-\ Minute.  
\--Future! restlessOdyssey is on hold--  
CTG: hury we dont have much time  
CTG: *hurry  
CTG: oh god unintentional puns  
\--Future! restlessOdyssey has returned--  
FRO: My Time Powers S/-\y Th/-\t It Will Work.  
FRO: /-\lso, Roxy.  
FRO: My Time Powers /-\lso /-\sk Of You To Tell P/-\st Me To Be C/-\reful Of God Tier J/-\ymey.  
FRO: L/-\stly, Your Puns /-\re Shit.  
CTG: can do frondo  
CTG: and i didnt know you cursed jesus christ  
Current! tipsyGnostalgic [CTG] ceased pestering Future! restlessOdyssey [FRO]  
  
Current! tipsyGnostalgic [CTG] began pestering Current! restlessOdyssey [CRO]  
CTG: yo man future you said to be caereful of god tier jaymey idk who the frick that is but  
CTG: *careful  
CRO: Note T/-\ken, Th/-\nk You Mysterious Wom/-\n For Informing Me.  
Current! tipsyGnostalgic [CTG] ceased pestering Current! restlessOdyssey [CRO]  
  
==> Roxy, Be Cecilia  
Oh right, it's been awhile since we've been Cecilia. You are now Cecilia, and you are watching your friends ride of a sugary insanity. This really wasn't how you wanted to meet them. You use your manipulation and pick up the bathtub from Audrey's beached house and throw it at Kathleen, who dudges it and then just laughs off her close-to-death experience. Oh my God, you are the only one allowed to laugh at death God dammit, you're already dead. Also you're the Theif Of Doom, but, that's not the point. Within a moment, you notice the familiar form of Leonah floating upwards into the sky, a glowing darkness surrounding her. Oh hell no.


	29. Leonah: Cause A Fuss

You are currently Leonah and you have gained enough strength to fight again. And this time, Silverstein or Karkat won't be in your way. You'll just kill the tricksters first, then the dead girl. It's when it comes to your sight of a Maid Of Life sprinkling a deep blue liquid onto the tricksters that you realize this won't work as you planned. They change into their normal mindset. And now you must make your move. You dive in to tackle the young Knight Of Life, she doesn't see it coming and tumbles through the sky as you take out your dagger, but are quickly kicked away from the young Knight by a familiar Witch. This isn't easy.  
  
==> Grim Dark Leonah, Be Audrey  
Your vision goes black as Leonah tackles you. In front of the darkness stood the comforting figure of Nepeta, who helps you get back up to a stable form and then hands you gray finger-less gloves.   
"Put them on, purrlease."  
You do as told and put them on as blue claws lash out from them, creating a weapon. You smile at her.  
"A gift furrom me to mew, fight back. Make her pay."  
You nod as the blackness fades back to you standing upright in the sky, the blue claws unsheathed. _**Make Her Pay.**_  
Off in a distance you see Fifi get kicked and start falling instead of floating. She'll be fine.  
  
==> Audrey, Be Fifi  
You are now Fifi. You find yourself in a blue and red room with Sollux carrying you bridal style, as if he was the one to catch you from falling. You stand up as Sollux hands you his blue and red glasses, revealing his eye actually being one white and the other black.  
"here. take the2e. iitll giive you my p2iioniic2. now, go make her pay. 2how her not to me22 wiith the maiid of blood."  
You smile and place the glasses on your face, "I'll make sure of that."  
When your vision returns, it's tinted red and blue. You are standing in the sky, no longer falling. You see Kathleen defending Rosanne's floating passed out body. _**Make Her Pay.**_  
  
==> Fifi, Be Kathleen  
You are now Kathleen. You recently received a blow to the face, causing your vision to blur before going black. In front of you stood Eridan, with a wand in hand. You rub your cheek as he hugs you, then handing you the wand.  
"Take the science wwand. It contains the angel's magic, the people wwho gavve us our powwer. Go make her pay for wwhat she's done."  
You take the science wand and nod with pride, "I'll make her pay, and make you proud."  
When you awake, you find yourself being upside down. So you float to the point in which you're upright. You glare at Leonah as she attempts to attack Rosanne, who has woken up. _**Make Her Pay.**_  
  
==> Kathleen, Be Rosanne From A Few Minutes Ago  
You are now past Rosanne. You find yourself in a dark purple room with Aradia your side, presumably from helping you up. She blows some air towards you, and you feel a sudden power fill you.  
"Take my c0mmunicati0n with the dead. Summ0n them. Make her pay."  
You grin wickedly and nod, "Can do."  
When awake to find your eyes are no longer purple colored. One of them is rust red, and other is purple. Oh well. _**Let's Make Her Pay.**_  
  
==> Rosanne, Be Cecilia  
You are now Cecilia. Next to you stands a ghost Tavros as you watch the others rise up.  
"yOU,,,, uH,,, nEED ANY HELP?"  
You nod a no, "No, Tavros. I'm dead. I've already rise to as much power as I can. I'll be fine. Maybe some other time, though."  
Tavros nods and fades away. And we all know exactly what you're going to say. _**Make Her Pay.**_  
  
==> Cecilia, Be The Beta Kids  
Cecilia lifts up her hand and throws it to the side, tossing Leonah over to Audrey, who attempts to claw at her face. This earns a punch to the face from Leonah as Rosanne lifts her hand up to the sky, summoning the dead to haunt Leonah. The Maid Of Heart screams loudly enough to send the other parts of the team to come rushing. Fifi's hands radiate with red and blue electricity as she electrocutes Leonah, leaving her unable to move at all. Kathleen delivers the final blow with the science wand, white magic shooting through her chest and leaving a hole, dripping with sage green. Leonah looks down at it and then up at Kathleen, the dark aura around her fading as she speaks quietly.  
"I'm out of my league. Tell Silverstein . . . It's not actually . . . Furever . . . "   
She falls from the sky, landing back onto the ground with a rock through the hole in her chest. Her body was more dirty than dirt, and the life faded from her eyes quickly.  
  
==>Beta Kids, Be Silverstein  
You run through the tree with Jazz, Cami, and June following behind you. You heard the pained screams of Leonah, and despite everything she's done so far, she's still your closest friend. _Furever_. When you arrived where the screams came from, and find Leonah's body. You gasped in horror and covered your mouth, tears beginning to flow from your red eyes. You fall to your knees and cry, because you know she's not coming back. You feel warm arms wrap around you and a head lay on your shoulder, you don't bother to check who it is. Because you know well it's your dad, Karkat.  
"It's okay, Silverstein, she wasn't going to last much longer, anyway."  
The Maid of Life floats down as do the beta kids.  
"Is everyone here?" Dave calls.  
Jane follows his call, "No, not yet. We still need Roxy, Rose, Kanaya, Vriska, Dirk, Jake, Terezi, John, Jade, the alpha session, and the troll session."  
The Knight nods at the Maid, as though on Que the Rogue, Seer, and close-to-death Sylph float down to the ground. Kanaya doesn't look good. Her shirt has been ripped up to the point in which you could see part of jade hole through her waist, and dripping down from her chin to her bright red skirt was also the dark color of jade. She attempted to wipe away the blood from her mouth with what's left of her shirt. It's when she sees Karkat that her eyes lit up. He let go of your shivering body as Kanaya ran to him, giving the Knight a bone-crushing hug.  
"Karkat! Karkat, darling! You're okay, oh my goodness you're okay . . . I was so worried . . ."  
"I know, Kan, I know."  
  
You stood up and looked down at the body of your best friend as Roxy begins directing everyone.  
"Alright, guys! Let's assemble the team! Past players, raise your hands!"   
Roxy raises her own hand as does Jane, Rose, Dave, Karkat, and Kanaya. Roxy takes note of this.  
"Alright, those of you here already are now part of a team of leaders for this group! Also, can the Thief Of Doom raise her hand?" The Rogue of Void asks. You noticed Karkat's breathing to get a little heavier when she mentioned him being a leader. Cecilia raises her pale hand and walks up more towards Roxy.  
"Thief Of Doom here. What is it that you ask of me?"  
"Your name is Cecilia, correct? It appears you have a bit more experience with this game than the others."   
"I prototyped my sprite with myself and a printed version of Rose's guild. Of course I know more."  
The girl with pink eyes paused for a moment in shock before continuing. "Well, CC, that's what I'm gonna call you, I'm gonna welcome you to the leaders team, too."  
The ebony haired girl nods and then floats back to her place next to Kathleen. Roxy sighs and speaks again.  
"We need to get in contact with the rest of session. I have contact with a member of the troll session and a alpha member. But I can't pester them both at once. Dave, you still have your iShades?"  
Dave nods, "Hell yeah, Rox."  
"Talk with Jeanette, beta version of Fifi's mother. ghostlyAuxiliatrix is the handle."  
Dave nods and quickly swaps his pair of shades with the iShades. Roxy then turns to Kanaya.  
"Kanaya, can you get in contact with Vriska?"  
"Yes."  
The Rogue turns to her lovely wife, "Janey, you talky to Dirky. I'll get in touch with Jakey. Also, Jazz, can you go get Terezi and John from the forest?"  
The Seer Of Space nods and takes off as Fifi floats upwards to be seen.  
"I can get in contact with someone! I still have my phone."  
The blonde nods, "Okay, contact restlessOdyssey."  
  
==> Silverstein, Be Fifi  
You are now Fifi and you are in the middle of a conversation with restlessOdyssey.  
  
gothicKittens [GK] began pestering restlessOdyssey [RO]  
GK: Hello?  
RO: Hello, Hum/-\n.  
RO: /-\t Le/-\st, I Believe You /-\re Hum/-\n.  
GK: I am, indeed, human.  
GK: I'm from a human session, one that is apart of yours in the game of Sburb.  
RO: I Figured.  
RO: My Visions S/-\id You Would Spe/-\k With Me.  
RO: They /-\lso S/-\y We M/-\y Be Involved In /-\ Rel/-\tinship /-\t One Point.  
GK: Are you . . .  
GK: . . . Flirting with me?  
RO: Where H/-\ve You Gotten Th/-\t /-\ssumption?  
GK: You just told me we were going to be in a relationship.  
RO: I . . .  
RO: . . . /-\m Not Expl/-\ining Th/-\t.  
GK: Oh well.  
GK: Anyway, we need your session to arrive at . . .  
GK: Hold on.  
\--gothicKittens [GK] is on hold!--  
RO: Not This /-\g/-\in.  
RO: I Must Help My Friend, Ple/-\se W/-\it.  
\--restlessOdyssey [RO] is on hold!--  
\--gothicKittens [GK] has returned!--  
GK: God dammit.  
\--restlessOdyssey [RO] has returned!--  
RO: I /-\m B/-\ck.  
GK: We need your session to meet us in the Land of Orchard and Shadow.  
GK: Also, if you don't mind me asking.  
GK: What is your name?  
GK: I'll tell you mine in return.  
RO: My N/-\me Is Tieler Jadeni.  
GK: Fifi Nightgale.  
RO: Ple/-\sure To Meet You, Fifi.  
RO: I /-\m More Th/-\n Sure We Will Get /-\long.  
GK: You too, Tieler.  
RO: I Will Do My Best To Get My Session To The L/-\nd Of Orch/-\rd /-\nd Sh/-\dow.  
restlessOdyssey [RO] ceased trolling gothicKittens [GK]  
  
==> Fifi, Be Dave  
You are now Dave, and you have been pestering a member of the alpha session.  
  
 turntechGodhead  [TG] began pestering ghostlyAuxiliatrix [GA]  
TG: yo man  
TG: my name is dave strider  
TG: im part of your session and dude  
TG: we need you to get to the land of orchard and shadow stat  
TG: we need to get this show on the road  
GA: hello, dave  
GA: im jeanette nightgale  
GA: and i can try, but not everyone is in the medium  
GA: just me and my friend, fern  
GA: or better known as outlandishInfiltrator  
GA: speak with her if you really need to make plans  
GA: shes the time players  
TG: oh hella man me too  
TG: ill ttyl  
GA: kk  
 turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering ghostlyAuxiliatrix [GA]  
  
 turntechGodhead  [TG] began pestering outlandishInfiltrator [OI]  
TG: yo so  
TG: im the knight of time and from your session  
TG: my name is dave strider  
TG: we need you to get your session to the land of orchard and shadow bc thats where we are right now  
TG: your friend told me to talk to you  
TG: jfc im not explaining another time to someone else so just help me out here  
OI: yo dave  
OI: im the mage of time by the name of fern  
OI: and i can totally help you out there  
OI: ive almost got the rest of my session in the medium  
TG: kk man just get it done and get over here before we all kill each other  
OI: ok rad ill do that  
turntechGodhead  [TG] ceased pestering outlandishInfiltrator [OI]  
  
So far you think it's safe to say you like Fern better than Jeanette.  
  
==> Dave, Be Jane  
You are now Jane.  
  
gutsyGumshoe [GG] began pestering timaeusTestified [TT]  
GG: Dirk.  
GG: Dirk are you there?  
TT: sup jane  
TT: whatcha need  
GG: We are about to set off on our journey and we have yet to see you appear with Jake.  
GG: Where are you?  
TT: hell  
GG: . . .  
TT: im joking jane jesus  
TT: im actually on derse???  
TT: or at least the new derse  
TT: new session new dream worlds, i guess  
TT: im guessing you guys havent really investigated yet but man the new enemy is difficult  
GG: Oh dear lord.

GG: So I guess our duty this time is to keep Derse and Prospit from being destroyed this time round?  
TT: well  
TT: kinda  
TT: were not the leaders anymore  
TT: on derse theres a king and his kid  
TT: jacklin, king of derse, and sadele, princtex of derse  
TT: not too sure bout prospit though  
TT: ask jake about it  
GG: Okay, I get it.  
GG: But I need you to get to the Land of Orchard and Shadow soon.  
GG: Cami is already here, if that keeps your motivated.  
TT: aw man i miss her now that you mention her  
TT: gg jane  
TT: you win my broken heart for my daughter  
TT: ill get over there soon  
GG: Thank you, Sir Strider.

gutsyGumshoe [GG] began ceased timaeusTestified [TT]  
  
==> Jane, Be Roxy  
  
‎tipsyGnostalgic [TG] began pestering golgothasTerror [GT]  
TG: sup jakey  
GT: Hello, Roxy!  
TG: where the hell are you  
GT: I'm on Prospit!  
GT: A new Prospit, at least.  
GT: I was speaking with the queen to get more information.  
GT: Apparently there's new dream worlds for every new session.  
GT: The queen's name is Marylin!  
GT: The princess is a troll by the name is Catria.  
TG: vvv interesting jakey but i need yuo to get to the ladn of orochard and shadow  
TG: *you *land *orachard  
TG: *orachased  
TG: fuck it  
GT: Alrighty!  
tipsyGnostalgic [TG] cease pestering golgothasTerror [GT]


End file.
